Change
by cremation-alea
Summary: This is a story of love and friendship. There is a new girl at Shohoku High School, Chiharu. Rukawa falls for her and so does Mitsui. What will happen? chappie 8 up (I'm back!!) Just tell me what u think! R&R!
1. Chiharu

SLAM DUNK  
  
By: Alea  
  
CHAPTER 1: CHIHARU  
  
It had been a long time since Sakuragi actually got out of bed and on to the court. His hands shook for the first time in his life when he held the basketball. Tensai. he kept repeating as he was staring at the hoop. Tensai..  
  
"Stop!" He said to himself. "Shoot already!"  
  
His hands slipped under the ball and he thrusted the ball into the air and it went bouncing off the rim.  
  
"NO! TENSAI TENSAI!" He had to keep reminding himself that he was and still is a Tensai. Otherwise, his self-confidence would vanish.  
  
He tried shooting again and this time; the ball went flying over the backboard and higher way higher than the hoop.  
  
"Kuso!" He cursed. "A Tensai like me must not be this way!"  
  
He tried it again and the ball flew out of the court and on to the street.  
  
Sakuragi was drenched in sweat and his anger overcame him. "DAMMIT!"  
  
He walked outside to pick up the ball.  
  
"No. This isn't happening. I exercise daily, I practice dribbling, and now that I'm finally out of bed, I suck? No! Tensai.. Sakuragi the Genius!" He kept muttering that towards himself when he didn't realize what was ahead of him.  
  
A blond young lady stood in front of him. Her eyes a nice blue and her smile, a warm one. She didn't look like she was from Japan. More like out of town. She held the ball in her hand sternly and looked down at the sad guy.  
  
He had his back lowered and he moped around.  
  
"Hi." She said. "Do you need this?" She passed a hard chest pass to Sakuragi.  
  
Sakuragi looked up and saw the blond. She smiled at him and he looked strangely at the girl.  
  
"Ohayo!"  
  
Sakuragi looked confused. "Are you a foreigner?"  
  
"Yeah." She passed him a brochure. "I'm not sure where to go. Can you tell me where this is?"  
  
Sakuragi went ballistic. "This is my school!" Right on the brochure it said, 'SHOHOKU HIGH SCHOOL.'  
  
"So, you can tell me where this place is?"  
  
Sakuragi looked at the clock towards him. "First, can you play basketball?"  
  
"Actually. I used to."  
  
Sakuragi looked at her suspiciously. The blonde was no Rukawa at hiding the truth.  
  
She blushed a bit. "What?!"  
  
Sakuragi burst out laughing. He only knew this girl for a minute and she made him laugh. She laughed along too.  
  
As he put his hands on his hips she realized something and he realized something too.  
  
"Chiharu?"  
  
"Hanamichi?"  
  
They were both pointing fingers at one another and she finally broke the silence when Chiharu burst into laughter.  
  
"Eh? Oh my god!" She smiled again. "How could I forget that orange hair?"  
  
Sakuragi stared at her. She was so beautiful yet so remarkable. It was her. his first girlfriend in first grade and secretly in Middle School. He didn't add her to his 50 girls that dumped him. For no one knew about Chiharu. Her long blond hair, her beautiful blue eyes. And now, her sexy body!  
  
Sakuragi wiped his eyes and started to laugh. "I haven't seen you in a long time, Chiharu!"  
  
She smiled once more and with one hand, she took the ball from Sakuragi and called him on the court before he realized anything.  
  
"Come on Sakuragi-Kun! I want to see your basketball moves!"  
  
Sakuragi tilted his head and saw her hands slip under the ball and her eyes concentrating on the net. She then let go of the ball and made an unbelievable shot that Sakuragi himself didn't know.  
  
"A three-pointer fade away!" He shouted as she landed back on the ground.  
  
"I've been working on that shot for two years now."  
  
He couldn't believe his eyes and his jaw was jammed to the floor. He, was in shock.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Rukawa smelled the fresh air as he walked in the park. Joining the Japanese Basketball team was amazing. He was cool about it and was so happy that he left leaving all the amateur basketball players behind. However, he missed everyone and he didn't want to admit it, but he missed the Shohoku amateur basketball players.  
He rode his bike and put on his Walkman as he rode the well-known streets that he missed. It was amazing because it was the first time he had rode his bike and not sleep at the same time. But his first stop, basketball court.  
  
"I wonder if it's changed. I wonder if anyone's playing?"  
  
Rukawa parked his bicycle outside the court and wrapped it around a piece of wire.  
  
As he slowly walked into the court, he saw none other than Sakuragi himself, and a beautiful young girl.  
  
Rukawa stood at the entrance. His heart leaped when he saw her. Her agile movements, her swift shots, and her good looks. And the fact that she was beating Sakuragi.  
  
Chiharu stole the rebound off Sakuragi's shots and ran to half court faster than the red head and shot her famous three pointer fade away.  
  
Sakuragi fell in a heap at half court and Chiharu sat beside him. "Hey, not bad at all!"  
  
Sakuragi went red. "You beat me. 40-0."  
  
Rukawa laughed aloud and Sakuragi stood up and saw him. But the Rukawa he saw, was laughing. Not serious, not calling him names. But laughing.  
  
"RUKAWA! What do you want fox?"  
  
Rukawa walked beside Sakuragi. "Just wanted to say hi. Do aho."  
  
Sakuragi was fierce and he swirled around and punched Rukawa. "DON'T CALL SAKURAGI HANAMICHI A DOAHO! DON'T CALL TENSAI THAT!"  
  
Rukawa faced the way as the punch. But he didn't feel a thing.  
  
"Sakuragi-kun! Yamete!" Chiharu yelled. "Don't!"  
  
Sakuragi let his fist down. "Sorry."  
  
Rukawa smiled. "I see someone's changed. No going out of control when beating someone. That is not the Sakuragi I know." He thought.  
  
Sakuragi flinched and was a bit curious about Rukawa. He was always silent. And now he was smirking. And laughing and not to mention talking?  
  
Lost in thought, Sakuragi sat down not realizing what was happening around him.  
  
"Rukawa. Laugh?" Sakuragi kept thinking hard.  
  
Chiharu ran towards Rukawa and got her towel. "Are you okay?"  
  
Rukawa saw her blue eyes and the ball right beside her as she touched his face. Her movements shocked him.  
  
"Do you need some ice?" She asked softly. "Are you going to be alright?"  
  
Rukawa ignored her words and took the basketball that was right beside her. He practiced his superb dribbling and his offence against an 'imaginary' person.  
  
Chiharu saw him. Astonished, she walked closer to him.  
  
"You're. good. so . good." She said.  
  
Sakuragi seeing this shook his head and threw away his thoughts. "What changed you Rukawa? You know that Tensai can beat you anyday and that laughing is my part of life!"  
  
Rukawa frowned and passed the ball to Sakuragi. "1 on 1."  
  
"No problem!" Sakuragi turned to face Chiharu. "Stand back. This Tensai is going to win!"  
  
Chiharu giggled and slapped him softly on the back. "Go Tensai."  
  
Rukawa didn't say anything and it made Sakuragi feel a lot better knowing that the same Rukawa was back. for a while.  
  
"The player who reaches up to 10, wins." His face still stern and he concentrated on the game. "Start."  
  
Sakuragi dribbled the ball down the court and saw the gleaming eyes of Rukawa. Sakuragi was intimidated for just a little while and then took a shot. "Ha! Ha! Ha! Tensai Sakuragi Hanamichi! I have." The ball bounced off the hoop and landed into Rukawa's hands.  
  
Rukawa dribbled down the court and made a nice slam dunk and let go of the hoop.  
  
"Your ball, Sakuragi."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
This continuous rivalry led on and on and on until the score was 10-0 with, of course, Rukawa leading.  
  
Rukawa smiled. "How are you Sakuragi?"  
  
Sakuragi glared at him and walked out the court forgetting to take his basketball.  
  
"Sakuragi? Sakuragi-Kun!" Chiharu yelled as she was still sitting down on the court. Then, she sighed. "He's always been a sore loser."  
  
Rukawa looked at her. "I'm Rukawa Kaede."  
  
He held out a hand and she clasped it. "I'm Chiharu Tsukamoto."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Stupid Rukawa." Murmured Sakuragi. "He always ends up annoying me. He's changed, but he's still better than I am. NO! Tensai Sakuragi! I am Tensai!"  
  
Sakuragi sighed and walked on. His head swirling around the changes that happened over the holiday. He seems to suck, Rukawa laughing, Gori and Kogure-senpai left, and Haruko.  
  
"Hi Sakuragi-Kun!"  
  
"Haruko-Chan!" He turned bright red and hoped she didn't see so. "How are you?"  
  
Haruko ran beside him. "I'm fine. And you?"  
  
Sakuragi frowned. "My back aches a bit. And my basketball hasn't improved."  
  
Haruko looked at him and cocked her head. "Tensai? Would you like to practice with me?"  
  
Sakuragi stood still. "H..a..a..r..r..u..u..k..k..o..o..o." He stuttered.  
  
She grabbed his hand. "Sakuragi, my brother would like to see you in the championships this year. And I would like to help you. Since I am the assistant coach!"  
  
Sakuragi's face lightened up. "Of course Haruko-Chan! I am the best of the best! And Gori knows that too!"  
  
Haruko giggled and pulled him to the Shohoku campus.  
  
As they stepped in, the great court was empty and a basketball was placed out. Haruko took out her hat from her bag and put it on. She found a silver whistle in her bag too. She blew hard and a huge sound filled their ears and loudly as she could, she yelled. "Assistant coach Haruko-Chan at your service!"  
  
Sakuragi laughed aloud and she smiled.  
  
"Okay. Sakuragi Hanamichi, run two laps around the entire court!"  
  
"Okay!"  
  
He ran as fast as he could and came back in 10 seconds flat.  
  
Haruko's face was astonished and she blinked her eyes twice. Then, shaking her head, she blew the whistle again. "Ball Control!"  
  
Sakuragi grabbed the ball and did his favorite, 'hmmhmmhmm' move.  
  
Haruko blew the whistle. "One more time!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The training went on for hours and hours until Sakuragi opened the door and walked out.  
  
"Sakuragi-Kun?" Haruko asked as she trailed along behind him.  
  
"Hai." He answered.  
  
"Let's practice tomorrow too!"  
  
"Hai!" 


	2. School

CHAPTER 2: SCHOOL  
  
By: Alea  
  
"Ohayou!"  
  
"Ohayou!"  
  
"Hey! I missed you!"  
  
"I didn't see you! Hey!"  
  
Greetings from all over entered Sakuragi's head but all he could think about was Haruko-Chan. He couldn't wait till after school when he could practice with her. Only Her.  
  
"Hey Sakuragi." It was Chiharu. "You left your basketball at the court yesterday."  
  
Sakuragi smiled and took the ball from her hands. "Thank you and Good Morning."  
  
She smiled yet once again. "Rukawa tells me that you're a great basketball player before and still are! Despite yesterday, it's okay. I've been playing since I left here. And it's been fourteen years. Okay I lied. I've been playing since second grade. No another lie! When I was one."  
  
Sakuragi shrugged. "I guess you're right. You probably had more practice. You know why?"  
  
"Why Sakuragi?" Chiharu asked her head cocked to one side and she knew he was going to end up being a self-confident irritation. But, she's used to it  
  
"Because, I am Tensai! In six months, I can do better than anyone! I am Tensai! Let me tell you.."  
  
Rukawa walked behind Chiharu. And it cut Sakuragi off. Then he just remembered what Chiharu had said not long ago before he started his 'Tensai' speech.  
  
Rukawa smiled at Chiharu and she smiled back. "Good Morning." He stuttered a bit in nervousness.  
  
Sakuragi realized that fox liked Chiharu. Well, who wouldn't? She's absolutely amazing! Her basketball stunts and everything.  
  
"Don't be so full of yourself Sakuragi." Rukawa said with his hands wrapped around the steering handle of his bicycle.  
  
"NANI!? Did you just doubt the TENSAI?" Sakuragi shouted.  
  
"Actually, in a matter of fact, I did. I think you'd play much better basketball without thinking of yourself too much." Rukawa took the ball from Sakuragi. "It's not hard to steal from someone who is unaware."  
  
Sakuragi looked down and he saw that the basketball was gone. And when he looked up, Rukawa and Chiharu had disappeared too. However, in front of his eyes was someone he expected to see.  
  
"Haruko!"  
  
Haruko turned around and she met Sakuragi's gaze. She had been talking to Ayako about Sakuragi. "Good Morning Sakuragi-Kun!"  
  
His face flushed bright red from seeing her smile. He'd do anything to see that smile. Just about, anything.  
  
"Ah Sakuragi!" Ayako turned and face his way. Even if he was such an annoyment and so stupid, she missed him and was glad he got out of the hospital. She smiled at him then she did something that no one expected her to do. She hugged him.  
  
"Aya-Chan?" Sakuragi asked as she hugged him tightly. And once the embrace was done, she let go and looked behind her to find Ryota.  
  
Ryota had his mouth wide open. "Did something happen between the two that I didn't realize?" He thought. "Hi Aya-Chan."  
  
Ayako smiled and she had missed everyone. "What the heck?" She thought. She ran to Ryota and hugged him too. He had grown since she last saw him.  
  
Ryota smiled and hugged her back. He loved her since the day he saw her. And Ayako missed this one the most.  
  
Haruko was glad that she had seen the players unite once more. "It's so sweet of Aya-Chan to hug all the players." She started to giggle.  
  
Sakuragi only looked at her with frustration. "What's so funny?"  
  
She giggled again. "Nothing."  
  
"Haruko!" Sakuragi said with disappointment. "Tell me."  
  
"Nothing!" She answered. Still giggling, the two kept talking.  
  
Mitsui stepped onto school campus. He never realized it, but, he missed this place the most. He missed playing basketball here and he was certainly glad he was back although he was just here for one day for tomorrow he goes back to the university with Akagi. But the holiday certainly changed. everyone. A glance at Rukawa's smile certainly blew him off, Ryota's height was intriguing, but before he could say anything about the other players, he saw the most beautiful girl. The one right next to Rukawa and passing the ball back and forth. Her long blonde hair her slim body. Everyone had probably fallen for her.  
  
"Hey Michy!" It was the sound of Sakuragi's voice.  
  
Mitsui didn't face him. He was busy staring at the blonde and watching her basketball moves. "Michy!" Sakuragi said his hand waving up and down in front of Mitsui's eyes. Then Sakuragi turned to face his direction. "Oh. That's Chiharu."  
  
Mitsui shook his head. "Who?"  
  
"Chiharu. She's my friend."  
  
Mitsui stared at Sakuragi in disbelief and then burst into a huge laughter. "When did you get all the girls all of a sudden?"  
  
"THAT'S NOT FUNNY MICHY!"  
  
The school bell rang its tone and the students responded.  
  
As the students stepped in, Sakuragi started to make a huge fuss of the 'Chiharu' part.  
  
Chiharu heard the talk and slowly walked over to them.  
  
"Hey Sakuragi!" Chiharu smiled cheerfully. "Are you going to practice basketball today?"  
  
Mitsui could only stare open mouthed at the beauty.  
  
"Yeah. I'm practicing with Haruko." His face turned bright red by the words of 'H A R U K O.'  
  
"Oh." Chiharu said in disappointment. "Rukawa and I are going to play basketball today and was wondering if you could come.."  
  
At the moment she saw Mitsui, she looked at him slowly. "You must be.. Mitsui! The famous three pointer shooter!" Chiharu covered her mouth in disbelief. "It's so cool to see you!" She curtseyed and then looked up at him.  
  
"I guess I am." Mitsui started to laugh and she giggled along too.  
  
"If Sakuragi can't come to play with Rukawa and I, would you?"  
  
Mitsui stood back he was so happy he could talk to her and not freeze. "Sure."  
  
"Cool! I'll see you there! And Sakuragi, I'll see you later!"  
  
Sakuragi could only shrug and got his books out for first class. "Come on now Michy. Let's go." 


	3. Mitsui, Rukawa, and Sendoh

CHAPTER 3: MITSUI, RUKAWA, AND SENDOH  
  
By: Alea  
  
School ended and Mitsui sat on the entrance of the empty school steps. He couldn't help but think of Chiharu. Her smile, her lips, her body. Everything was so perfect. During class, she was so silent and only said one thing, "Hi."  
  
But out of class, she's vibrant and funny and not to mention, fun-loving.  
  
No one could keep their hands off her. All except, Sakuragi. He had his heart set on Haruko for a long time and he still does. It's amazing that he loves her so much and can't just ask her out!  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Rukawa was on his way out when he spotted the girls' changing room. He stopped for a moment and peeked into it. He saw Chiharu. The girl that had his heart racing every time. He had his hand on his chest to feel the pulse. His heart was beating heavily and he never had felt this way before. Never in his whole life has he ever met such a gorgeous, fun-loving, basketball freak in his lifetime.  
  
"God is probably blessing me." He snickered at that thought. Though he knew he shouldn't let himself be too exposed to the world. His only love was and still is basketball. To become the best in Japan. The whole of Japan! The best forward too. And make Shohoku the best team there ever lived. That was his goal and nothing else. Nothing until now. Since yesterday his new goal was to be the best and have Chiharu by his side. He slowly closed his eyes and meditated. He had to be good compared to Michy today. He had to otherwise Chiharu..  
  
"Damn that Chiharu." He thought once more. "She's always on my mind.. She's on my mind way too much!"  
  
Rukawa shook his head and wiped his face with his hands. "I just need to relax."  
  
Right then, Chiharu's face popped out onto Rukawa's sight. "Hey Rukawa. Mitsui's probably waiting for us."  
  
Rukawa let a sigh of relief that he wasn't going to say anything stupid right in front of her.  
  
"Yeah." He muttered. He shouldn't be always opening his mouth. He should be his old self and maybe she'd like him for that. "Let's go."  
  
Chiharu pulled out a hair tie from her board shorts. She shook her hair back and slid the hair tie into the slot where her hands were.  
  
Rukawa just took a glance at her and walked forward. If he kept looking at her, he would say something pretty stupid and she would think him of an idiot.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Mitsui was still waiting on the steps and kept thinking of Chiharu. He had heard from Sakuragi that her basketball was good and he should watch out. He also mentioned that she has been playing for fourteen years and that means she's been playing at the age of 1 for she's only 15. Mitsui felt a little strange thinking of her playing at the age of one. Which little girl could pick up the ball only at the age of one? And could start dribbling? "Amazing." He said to himself.  
  
He then heard the sound of a nice soft happy laughter and a low mellow tone that reminded him of Rukawa… and Chiharu.  
  
"Rukawa laugh?" He thought and to see for himself, he got up and saw his first smile and that he wasn't dreaming after all. It was actually the sound of Rukawa's laugh.  
  
Chiharu walked onto the steps first and she spoke softly to him.  
  
"Hey." She bit her lower lip.  
  
Mitsui grinned at her and held his hand in front of her. "Hey."  
  
Rukawa, seeing the sparkle in her eye, decided to say something. "Mitsui. Nice to see you."  
  
Mitsui looked at Rukawa with a slight smile. "You've changed. A LOT."  
  
Rukawa smiled. "You noticed." He took the ball from Mitsui's hand and beckoned them both to follow him.  
  
"Let's play some ball!" Chiharu shouted as she ran after Rukawa. "Come on Mitsui! Maybe you could teach me something!"  
  
Mitsui laughed. "What the hell." He ran after the two and rushed to get the ball.  
  
As they reached the court near the park, Chiharu started to jump up and down with excitement.  
  
"I so can't believe that I'm going to play with to really good players!! I'm so lucky!"  
  
Rukawa looked at Mitsui and he looked back at Rukawa.  
  
"How bout' a little 2 on 1? Eh Chiharu?" Asked Mitsui. "Me and Rukawa against you."  
  
Chiharu put her hands on her hips. "That's not funny!"  
  
Mitsui started to laugh and Rukawa only smiled.  
  
"I'm serious!"  
  
The ball was passed to Chiharu and she caught it firmly. She looked down at the ball and up at Mitsui who smiled devilishly.  
  
"You start." Rukawa muttered as he got on defense. "Mitsui, you get on her. I'll get defense if she passes you."  
  
Mitsui grinned. "That is, if she passes me."  
  
Chiharu stuck her tongue out. "What does that supposed to mean?"  
  
She dribbled down the court with Mitsui stuck in her face. She looked deep into his eyes glaring at him and he was trying to figure out what she was about to do. She had her pivot foot stuck to the ground but then lifted her heel and got her left foot around to make it look like she was going to dribble to her right but this was done in a swift motion. And at the same time she was dribbling. Mitsui read her thoughts and went left. But she knew if he read that move, the right side of her would be free, and it was. She dribbled the ball at a fast pace and almost stopped when she saw Rukawa his hands were up and his eyes was placed on the ball. She faked right and left but he read her agile movements. There was nothing she could do but to shoot at the three-pointer line but this time, Rukawa was in her face. She realized in an instance if she shot at a higher level, the ball might go in on her fade away shot and not letting Rukawa touch the ball. She did and her thoughts were correct. The ball went high and it seemed like it would go off but it went cutting into the net with Mitsui astonished.  
  
"Three-pointers are my specialty."  
  
"I know." Chiharu said with a smile on her face.  
  
Rukawa stood behind her. "Nice Shot."  
  
She swirled around to meet Rukawa's gaze and when she did, she seemed to be a little closer to him. Rukawa gulped and she tried to say something. But was cut off by a whistle near by.  
  
"Shit." Mitsui swore under his breath. "There's a practice game between Ryonan and Kainan. Let's go!"  
  
"Ryonan?" She asked herself. "Sendoh."  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
"I hope Mitsui is coming to watch this. After all, he won't have enough time to watch a lot of games once he enters University." Haruko mentioned. "Too bad, Sakuragi that we couldn't practice today."  
  
Sakuragi laughed aloud. "That's okay Haruko-Chan because it won't effect my Tensai playing!"  
  
Ayako, who sat beside him, rolled her eyes and let out a sigh. "Here comes his famous self-centered Tensai speech." She thought.  
  
"I think it would be great if Mitsui played because we only have for players for the starting team." Ryota sat on the other side, of course, of Ayako. "We need one more player."  
  
"We could use someone…" Ayako's voice trailed off when she saw Chiharu and the smiling face of Rukawa. And following them was great Mitsui who was being praised by some cheering fans of his. Strangely, the Rukawa brigade was about to say hi but didn't when they saw Chiharu.  
  
"Have you heard of Ryonan, Chiharu?" Rukawa silently asked as he took a seat to the front.  
  
Chiharu sat down next to him. "Have you heard of Sendoh, Rukawa?"  
  
Rukawa looked up in shock. "What's with Sendoh?"  
  
Chiharu clung onto the railing. "It's nothing. I was just asking if you knew him. I heard his name being called before so, yeah." Chiharu looked away.  
  
Rukawa spotted the guy. "That's.." Before he could say anything a tear dropped from Chiharu's eyes. "Chiharu?"  
  
She found Rukawa's hand and let her blonde long hair fall. "I fell in love with him. But he didn't realize this until; I told him and went back to America. But," She paused and she smiled and gave a little laugh. "That was a long time ago."  
  
Rukawa put his hand under her chin and rubbed her tears, which scared Sakuragi and the rest. Rukawa, and feelings? This was certainly amazing.  
  
"Did that actually happen or was that a dream?" Ayako was shocked in amazement.  
  
Haruko sat in awe. "Rukawa's so sweet."  
  
"Are you seeing this Michy?" Sakuragi asked. "Ryochin?"  
  
Ryota and Mitsui were totally amazed at Rukawa's reactions. Yes, Rukawa was sweet inside but he never ever showed this 'romantic' part of him before.  
  
"Are you okay?" Rukawa asked.  
  
"Fine." She rubbed her eyes and to her surprise she looked at Sendoh with a smile.  
  
Sendoh turned to the crowd and spotted her. He gave her a smile and a wink. "Hey."  
  
"Hi." Chiharu answered.  
  
Rukawa still touched her hand and when he realized she didn't let go, he felt his heart beat faster. He quickly let go and touched his heart. "Chiharu." He whispered. "Amazing what she does to me."  
  
He looked at the girl and she was leaning against the railing shouting, "Ryonan! Ryonan!"  
  
"You make me feel.. like I am someone." He said quietly but facing her.  
  
Sakuragi was busy staring at Chiharu and Rukawa. "Unbelievable." Sakuragi told himself. "Rukawa loves Chiharu."  
  
Suddenly, a fan slapped his head and an upset Sakuragi looked up at Ayako. "Aya-Chan!"  
  
Ayako looked fiercely at him. "Leave them alone and watch Fukuda. Watch Sendoh too."  
  
"Just watch the game Sakuragi!" Ryota roared. "And watch the moves of Sendoh. Maybe you could pick something up from him."  
  
Mitsui sat there next to 'Ryochin' as Sakuragi liked to call him. He fell in love with Chiharu. She was amazing on the court, a wonderful person to be with, and was gorgeous. But it seems that Rukawa might be able to take her away from being single.  
  
"If only.."  
  
"Michy!" It was Yohei. "Hey."  
  
Mitsui looked at Yohei and said nothing. But, "What is it?"  
  
"Mind if you show me some three-pointer shots?" Yohei acted if it was urgent. "Want to come?"  
  
Mitsui saw Yohei's eyes speeding back and forth from Chiharu to him Chiharu to him.  
  
Mitsui stood up and looked at Ryota who was looking at Mitsui weirdly.  
  
"I'm going to just get something with Yohei." He lied. "I'll be back. Don't worry."  
  
Sakuragi looked at Haruko with a weird expression on his face. "Where's the rest of them? I thought they were betting today."  
  
"I don't know." Haruko answered.  
  
"I guess it's because Tensai is not playing and Tensai.." The fan swapped Sakuragi right on the forehead.  
  
"Watch the game Sakuragi!" Scolded Ayako. "Ryota might be right. You might pick up something. So stop with the 'Tensai' Talk!"  
  
Sakuragi faced down at Rukawa who was now watching Sendoh closely.  
  
"What does he have to do with anything?"  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
The game was over and Ryonan won by: 90-87. It wasn't such a marvelous game. The real star was Fukuda and of course, Sendoh.  
  
Rukawa wasn't so surprised that Ryonan easily won because the fatal error was Uozomi last year but this year, Maki wasn't there but they still hand point guard Sendoh. It was an obvious game and Chiharu knew it too. But that wasn't all she knew.  
  
"Hey Chiharu. You okay?" Rukawa asked as they stepped out of the stadium. Everyone had left and they were the only ones sitting outside. To Rukawa, it seemed quite romantic. 'the wonderful site of his love, basketball and the girl, Chiharu.' Was all he could think about.  
  
Chiharu dug through her pockets and she was pretty frustrated as she searched for something.  
  
Rukawa was pretty confused. So he decided to ask, "What are you looking for?"  
  
She tried to talk but she felt empty. "My hair tie."  
  
Rukawa took a look at her and saw a thick thread poking out of her breast pocket. He paused and smiled. 'That must be it.' He thought.  
  
As he leaned closer, she paused and slowly looked at him.  
  
'Is he about to kiss me?' She asked herself.  
  
He leaned closer and pulled out the string from her breast pocket.  
  
She smiled and sighed in relief. "That's not it." She said with a little giggle.  
  
He smiled but kept his posture. He was still leaning forward to her. He had no idea why he was doing this and what he was doing. He just felt that he should stay there. Then, his smile turned to a cold face.  
  
Chiharu was still giggling until she met his cold gaze. 'He must be sleeping.' She thought. 'He always sleeps. Well, that's what Haruko told me.'  
  
She gazed into his eyes and found that it was beautiful. She slowly moved closer to him. 'Well, if he was asleep..'  
  
She paused and suddenly Rukawa's face came nearer to hers. 'He wasn't sleeping.' She said to herself. "And duh! If I could see his eyes, it's pretty obvious he's awake."  
  
His trembling hands supported her and then his lips touched hers and for a short moment, Chiharu felt an amazing feeling. She suddenly yearned for it. Then to Rukawa's surprise, she pulled his head forward and started to kiss him. This was his first kiss, and it was amazing, and it felt so relieving that he wanted it more. Just like how she yearned for it.  
  
She pulled a smile.  
  
And he softly caressed her face. "I've only known you for a short while. But it seemed like I've known you my whole life."  
  
Chiharu held his hand near her face. "My hair tie."  
  
They looked at each other seriously and in a few seconds, they burst out laughing. Rukawa sat back and she stood up. "I think I left it inside." She said.  
  
"You want me to wait for you?" Offered Rukawa. Once in his life, he finally enjoyed something, Chiharu.  
  
"Nah it's okay. You can go on without me. I'll see you tomorrow. And maybe after school for your practice!"  
  
He grinned and waved good bye. "I'll see you tomorrow."  
  
She grinned back and watched him leave. "Wow." She thought to herself. 


	4. I love you, Chiharu

CHAPTER 4: I LOVE YOU, CHIHARU  
  
By: Alea  
  
She walked into the stadium. Her heart racing and the thoughts of Rukawa filled her mind.  
  
"I've only known you for a short while, but it seems like I've known you my whole life."  
  
That was so beautiful, and true. Such words that was spoken by Rukawa was amazing. Especially when she was told that he never spoke a lot.  
  
'I bet they were lying.' She thought. For someone who doesn't talk much, he couldn't have strung a long sentence.  
  
She walked down the steps in search of where she sat. But where she sat, sat someone else. Someone who wore jersey number seven. Who's hair was spiked up and who's face was only concentrated on the court.  
  
"Sendoh." She said but then regretted saying his name for at the call of his name, he spun around quickly and so did she.  
  
He looked at her and smiled. "You must be the girl. It's okay, you can turn around and face me."  
  
Tears welled up in her eyes. "What if I don't want to."  
  
'That's strange.' Sendoh thought. 'She said hello to me earlier.'  
  
He walked closer and tears started to fall. It slid down her cheeks and onto the concrete steps.  
  
"Are you .. Are you okay?"  
  
She finally had the guts to spin around. "Don't play idiot with me Sendoh!"  
  
He looked at her strangely. "What's wrong? Did I do something.."  
  
Chiharu then turned away once more facing the exit. "Of course you did. I thought I was in love with you starting from seventh grade. Do you remember?"  
  
Sendoh was in shock he looked at the blonde and walked closer to her. "Chiharu."  
  
She turned around only to meet him face to face and saw that he held the hair tie.  
  
"Then you might be needing this." He handed the hair tie to her.  
  
"My lucky hair tie." She said as tears kept on coming. "You gave it to me."  
  
He smiled back at her and put his hands on her face. "Stop crying, Chiharu."  
  
She took one glance at him and ran. But this wasn't the first time she did this to him. He already knew she would do this and caught her arm as she tried to leave.  
  
"Let me go!" She cried. And she tugged him along. "Leave me be!"  
  
Sendoh looked at her and then to the floor. "I'm sorry."  
  
Chiharu stopped tugging and he let go of her.  
  
"I don't want to see you cry." He admitted and sat back down on the chair. "You want to know why I left you?"  
  
She took a seat next to him and tried to wipe away her tears. "Why?"  
  
He put his hands on his thighs, leaned forward, and sighed. "I left you because it seemed like the right thing to do. Don't get me wrong, I loved you and always do. It was you."  
  
She looked at Sendoh with her blue eyes still welled up with tears. "What?"  
  
"Whenever I called you, you were always busy. Whenever I talked to you, you'd ignore me and talk to someone else. It was like you were shutting me out of the world. And once you left after junior high, I figured if you didn't love me, it was either me you hated or that you still liked Sakuragi. After all, he was your first boyfriend. If it was me, I couldn't stand not knowing the answer so, I ignored you and never confessed it, until now. And I'm sorry if I hurt you. I just wanted revenge on Sakuragi and went out with your best friend."  
  
Chiharu's eyes started to turn red from all the crying and she finally said something. "I'm sorry Sendoh." With that, she leaned on Sendoh's shoulder and sobbed. He wrapped his arms around her and closed his eyes.  
  
It had been hours since they spoke to one another and that Chiharu finally stopped crying.  
  
He slowly rubbed the tears away from her cheeks and looked into her beautiful eyes.  
  
"I missed you Chiharu. I, I, I love you."  
  
Chiharu gazed at his smile but was astonished by his remark.  
  
"I love you, Chiharu."  
  
She then realized why she was actually here. Her hair tie and Rukawa.. Rukawa. She pushed Sendoh back and ran off. What has she done? As she did, she could hear the sound of Sendoh's voice, "CHIHARU!" He kept yelling urging her to come back.  
  
She ran off with her hair tie that hung around her wrist. "Rukawa-Kun!" She shouted. "Rukawa! I'm so sorry!"  
  
She didn't care if people looked at her with disgust. She felt like she was a screw up. She couldn't fall in love properly and now she was falling at the feet of her ex, Sendoh. "I've gone crazy!"  
  
She ran down the streets as tears ran down her cheeks and she didn't even know where she was going. Cars, people, streets, and signs was nothing to her.  
  
"How could he?" She asked herself. "Sendoh always screws everything up! He always messes me up! How could he? How could he?!"  
  
She ran and ran the only solution was to only run away and that would solve her problems everything that had happened to her fell down when she saw Sendoh. Tonight was special when she had finally kissed him, Rukawa. She only knew him for three days to be exact. His eyes, determination, and his softness binded into one human being and that had to be Rukawa. He was a wonderful person inside and out. And she couldn't believe she hugged and stayed with Sendoh while she was in love. Chiharu Tsukamoto was in love. But a little voice told her something.  
  
"You still love Sendoh. Who would you choose? Rukawa Kaede or Sendoh Akira?"  
  
That voice kept binding her to one thing, love. Love between to guys she liked. One she just met and the other, Sendoh. There was no description.  
  
"Sendoh." She whispered. "Rukawa."  
  
She hadn't realized how far she had run and where the hell she was. She was just glad she was away from Sendoh and all her feelings were a little settled. She didn't hear the little voice in her head and she didn't hear the shouts and screams that was going on behind her. She felt pretty glad that her heart seemed fine and wasn't craving for Sendoh anymore. She also didn't hear the roaring of the cars and didn't realize where she was. So she collapsed onto the pavement. Exhausted and tired.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Did she?" Yohei and Mitsui were talking as Yohei walked with Mitsui back to their houses. "Does she love Rukawa?"  
  
Mitsui shrugged. "I don't know. All that I know was that I was in love with her and that I wasn't the only one."  
  
Yohei rolled his eyes. "You've only seen her and played basketball with her. You don't know her past, her thoughts, and everything else about her. Love is not the word to describe you and her."  
  
Mitsui sighed. "Well, I like her then."  
  
Yohei put his hands in his pockets. "You going to be okay about this if I told you?"  
  
Mitsui only nodded his head and looked in front of him in the night. "No problem. I have all the time in the world. Plus, it's a long way to go home so shoot."  
  
Yohei to a breath. "Sendoh and her were close. It seems that he wants her back and since I thought you loved her, I'd tell you that. And he seems to you know, want to go out with her again. Be her boyfriend and she his girlfriend. But what he did in the past screwed her up with loving someone else without thinking of him. That's what Sakuragi told me. And that she was his first girlfriend."  
  
Mitsui paused. "First girlfriend? That means 51 girls dumped him."  
  
Yohei burst into laughter. "I hope he can make it stay that way. I really hope so."  
  
Mitsui chuckled along with him. They kept walking along having Mitsui have a smile on his face before he leaves to the university.  
  
"You know…" Yohei paused and stopped in front of an alley as Mitsui kept walking along.  
  
"Mitsui!" He called. "Mitsui!"  
  
"What? I'm right in front of you it's got to be.." Mitsui picked up a brick and walked closer. 'This can't be. Chiharu.' He thought.  
  
Yohei was ready to fight and they walked closer to her. "What's she doing here?" Yohei asked. "It's pretty late and she's sleeping in an alley?"  
  
Mitsui threatened to hit him with a brick. "This is a serious situation. I don't think she wanted to sleep on trash."  
  
Mitsui put down the concrete brick and picked up Chiharu's limp body. "It seems no one wants her around here."  
  
Yohei let down his guard and walked outside the alley. "What are we going to do with her? My parents wouldn't allow me to bring a limp body of a girl to my room. Cause you know parents. They have a really sick mind."  
  
Mitsui ignored him. He put his to fingers on her neck to check her pulse. "She's breathing."  
  
Yohei sighed in relief. "Hey. It's just her fourth day here and she's been sleeping on trash. Must've been a rough night."  
  
Mitsui looked at Yohei with disgust. He looked pretty annoyed.  
  
"Yare Yare. I'll shut up now. If you want me too, I won't…"  
  
Mitsui glared at him. "Just shut up."  
  
After five minutes, Yohei had to talk. "Where are we taking her? If we tell someone they'll tell someone and so on. I don't think she wants a bad reputation on her fourth day."  
  
Mitsui nodded. That wouldn't be a good start off for a new semester and year. "She can stay with me. I have my own place anyway."  
  
Yohei looked shocked. "But. Your dorm, school."  
  
Mitsui took a glance at Yohei. "I'll think about it tomorrow. Right now we have to call Rukawa. He was with her after the game. He probably walked her home and she wanted something from him."  
  
Yohei was scared. "What if Rukawa did something to her?"  
  
Images of Rukawa with a bloody knife appeared. His face smiling and wearing a black cloak. His eyes dark and fierce. "I think he tried to get rid of her. Try to kill her?"  
  
Mitsui realized his conclusion and it kind of made sense. I mean, Rukawa was with her all night through the game and anything could've happened. "I doubt it Yohei. Don't jump to conclusions like that. It scares me."  
  
Yohei nodded. "Are you going to carry her like that till you get to your house?" 


	5. Regret, But love

CHAPTER 5: REGRET BUT LOVE  
  
By: Alea  
  
Chiharu walked closer to Rukawa and she tried to hold him but instead, Sendoh caressed her body and held his hands around her waist.  
  
"I love you, Chiharu." He whispered those words in her.  
  
"No! No! No!" She screamed.  
  
"NOO!"  
  
Startled, Mitsui ran into his room. Sleeping on the couch seriously screwed up his back.  
  
"She seems to be awake."  
  
He sat next to her on his bed and held her hand.  
  
She slowly opened her beautiful blue eyes. "Mitsui." She whispered. Then she got up quickly.  
  
"What am I doing here? Where, where am I?"  
  
Mitsui handed her a shirt and some pants. "Since you're up, you can change into some clothes." He pegged his nose and she glared back at him.  
  
"But what am I doing here?"  
  
Mitsui stood up and walked beside her. "Just change, and I'll tell you."  
  
He gestured to a bathroom in the same room. She walked in.  
  
'How could this happen?' Chiharu thought. She sat on the toilet top and only thought of her and Rukawa. 'Why am I here?'  
  
She retraced her steps. 'Sendoh.' She whispered to herself. "It's him! I ran off and.. I didn't know what I was doing." She sighed. "Why did I do more damage to someone else? Mitsui must've been mad at her. She slipped off her shirt and put on the tee shirt. It cut a little bit above her knees. She tied the shirt till it cut off till her stomach. She still wore her shorts underneath as she walked out of the bathroom.  
  
"I hope I didn't cause any trouble to you." She whispered her head lowered and seemed that she didn't want to face him. "I'm so sorry."  
  
Mitsui smiled. His only reaction was to laugh, but he didn't. He really didn't think that Chiharu was a soft- hearted character. She was nice and smiled frequently, but she wouldn't shut up so easily as this. "That's okay." He patted her on the shoulder and looked up at the clock. "It's seven in the morning. Maybe.."  
  
"Maybe I should go home and get my stuff." She sighed and held back the tears from last night. "Thank you."  
  
Mitsui just looked at her. She was so beautiful, gorgeous, amazing.  
  
"I'll see you later." He opened the door and she stepped out.  
  
"Thank you." She whispered.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The streets were almost packed with people. The sky still a bit dark but started to lighten up and the footsteps of people rushing to go to where they wanted to go. And there are, of course, the ones that regret.  
  
"Did I do that? Lastnight? How could I?"  
  
Words of regret filled her head. She knew herself that what she did was wrong and if Rukawa heard, he would never forgive her. 'But even though, it wasn't such a big deal. All I did was sink into his arms and his confession..' She shook her head in disappointment of herself. 'What am I saying? I kissed Rukawa and sunk into another man's arms. Let my feelings sink deep into him!'  
  
All she could do was blame herself about everything that had happened. If she could only keep the past in the past, this wouldn't have happened.  
  
"Why the hell did I do that?" She shouted.  
  
But as she did, everyone looked at her suspiciously.  
  
'Whoops.' She gave a smile to them and walked quickly away from the crowd.  
  
'Now THAT was stupid.' She admitted to herself.  
  
**********  
  
"Hey fox!" Sakuragi's voice woke up the sleeping Rukawa on his bike. "Hey!"  
  
Rukawa looked up at the red head. "What?"  
  
Sakuragi smiled his head propped up and his hands on his waist. "Tonight. One on one with you! Watch the tensai beat you!"  
  
Rukawa parked his bike and nodded. "Why not? You need practice, do aho."  
  
Sakuragi's face was dark red and his hands were about to choke him when a familiar face stood next to him.  
  
"Sakuragi! What happened last night?"  
  
Rukawa smiled. 'Right timing, Haruko.' He thought and walked towards school campus.  
  
"Oh! Haruko-san!"  
  
"What happened?" She asked again her face tilted to look at his face.  
  
"Last night?"  
  
She sighed. She could never get anything through his thick skull. That's what she liked about him. She could at least make the conversation longer by explaining. "Practice. I was worried about you."  
  
Sakuragi turned bright red with embarrassment. "Worried Haruko?"  
  
She smiled. "Yes. Everyone was worried. After the game, you would always come and practice. But you weren't there this time."  
  
Sakuragi shrugged. "I forgot."  
  
'Typical'' She thought. "Never mind! Come today though."  
  
He nodded and she walked away.  
  
'Haruko-san was worried! Oh, this is the best day! Once she gets worried, she then falls in love, and the person she falls in love with is, ME!"  
  
"Are you sure?" A pat on the back revealed an angry Sakuragi.  
  
"NANI?"  
  
Yohei breathed a heavy sigh and stepped back before his angry friend gave him a head butt.  
  
"Have you seen Chiharu?" Yohei asked quietly.  
  
Sakuragi paused. "Why?"  
  
Yohei breathed a heavy sigh once again. "She's not, here."  
  
Sakuragi chuckled and messed with Yohei's hair. "So?"  
  
The bell rang its tone and the students responded.  
  
"Never mind." Yohei retorted as he saw Sakuragi run into class. "Just hope she's doing okay."  
  
****  
  
She ran towards the loud ringing but she was already late. The students had already stepped into those doors and she, the only one left out. Late on the fifth day of school has got to tell everyone in her classes about her. At least make them a bit more curious. However, that was not how she wanted. She wanted to be more like Rukawa, quiet, shy, and a lot of people would leave him alone unlike her. They'd be staring her wherever she went. Eating, people would point and giggle. When she's with a guy, girls would glare and guys would laugh. It was annoying, really. Even if Rukawa has a huge brigade and girls looking at him once awhile, it's not like guys look at him and admire him! It's annoying. But being late would surely bring their attention closer.  
  
"Late." She sighed and walked into her class.  
  
"Chiharu." The teacher glared at her as she slipped into class. "Where have you been?"  
  
Chiharu stared at the floor. "I'm sorry and.."  
  
The teacher pointed to her seat. "Go and sit down. I don't want any nonsense from you!"  
  
'This had to be the worst teacher in the world! Strict, non- apologetic, and sharp. She's not a person I'd like to make friends with.' Thought Chiharu as she took a seat.  
  
The whole class burst out in laughter. The were pointing fingers and they laughed so hard that they almost slipped out of their chairs. The teacher giggled.  
  
She didn't really examine her surroundings as she usually would like in basketball, but when she did, she opened her mouth.  
  
Right in front of her was Rukawa, behind her was Ryota, and the two beside her were guys obviously looking at her. She was still wearing Mitsui's shirt and she turned bright red as she looked down.  
  
"The most convenient spot I'd love to be at." She whispered as she hid her face in her hands.  
  
Ryota looked up at Chiharu. She was sniffling and he could tell she was upset about what had happened. Embarrassment must've stroke her face. Ryota saw everything and he didn't dare laugh.  
  
She's crying. He thought. On her fifth day at school.  
  
In front, Rukawa was asleep, as usual. Normally he would sit in a corner alone and fall asleep with a pool of drool forming. However, he was waiting for Chiharu. Thoughts of him and her made his heart skip a beat or two. He really realized he loved her. On her fifth day of school, and the week since they had first met, he knew he was in love. He couldn't change the way he felt about her, it was inevitable.  
  
Tears formed in her eyes as she started to cry. What was she going to do? Embarrassment was the feeling she felt. Now, she knew everyone would pick on her and she wouldn't have time alone by herself.  
  
Ryota suddenly stood up. A creek of his chair and the drop of his pencil made the class stare.  
  
"Could I take Chiharu to the nurse?"  
  
The teacher smiled and she opened the door. "Why not? Chiharu Tsukamoto needs the help of changing anyway."  
  
The class roared in laughter once again and Ryota took Chiharu's hand. But when he took it, he felt coldness. He only knew at that moment, she was afraid. People saw her as a tough young girl but she wasn't. A girl is a soft fragile person. And for some reason, Ryota only knew that.  
  
******  
  
Mitsui grabbed a ball in the middle of the court. His hands, placed under the ball and he slowly thrusted the ball into the air. With a backspin and a twirl, it made it's way to the net and slowly made a small cut indicating it a swish.  
  
He looked back down and his feet were placed right on the three-point arc. She smiled and jogged towards the ball. He hoped Chiharu would join him in the empty court. He wanted to show everyone on the team see how good of a player Chiharu really is. Her agile movements and shots were amazing. She did his specialty and an excellent replica of Rukawa's strong drive through with the ball. Simply amazing!  
  
Suddenly, a creak of the door startled him. He only hoped it was Chiharu. Blond, sexy, and smart.  
  
He knew he wanted her.  
  
"Mitsui?" A soft voice called.  
  
He quickly turned around to be met face to face with a pair of beautiful blue eyes. Those pair could only belong to Chiharu.  
  
"Hey!" He greeted. "How are you?"  
  
She handed him a neatly folded shirt. "This got me into so much trouble."  
  
After the embarrassment, she had found a uniform for her to change in. Thank god for Ryota! He was such a hero. However, after that, she had burst into laughter about the whole thing. Basically it was pretty funny.  
  
She smiled at Mitsui. "You have time right? I mean, before practice starts."  
  
He shrugged. After all, he did skip a class just to play around in the gym. "Yeah, I guess."  
  
She smiled and stole the ball from Mitsui. "Catch me if you can!"  
  
She dribbled the ball faster than a speeding bullet and softly landed a lay up into the basket.  
  
"Check?" She asked her face with a gleam.  
  
Mitsui gave a snort. "Check."  
  
Ryota stood by watching Chiharu. Watching her gave him a heart attack. She was a great player. Especially if she was leading with just one point against Mitsui. Ryota also saw that once they stopped, Mitsui was doing his hardest and Chiharu wasn't.  
  
He was not only amazed and shocked at what she has just accomplished. Ryota started to clap aloud so that the whole gym was thundering with the sound of his clapping.  
  
"What's wrong Mitsui?" A voice walked came from the locker room and it belonged to Sakuragi. "A girl beat you! Hahahaha! Missy! Missy!"  
  
Mitsui flashed a glare at Sakuragi. "Don't call me that."  
  
"Tensai can call whomever whatever!"  
  
Ryota made his way down as Mitsui burst into laughter. "Tensai? Where? Where?"  
  
Chiharu giggled along and Sakuragi picked up the ball and threw it at Mitsui. "Not funny."  
  
Chiharu caught the ball before it hit anyone and shot a fantastic three- pointer.  
  
Ryota's jaw smashed to the floor. "WOW!"  
  
A silent entrance was made and the only person who saw it was Chiharu. "Rukawa."  
  
She hurried to him and gave him a hug.  
  
That made Mitsui and Hanamichi Sakuragi's jaw clash to the floor while Ryota's was still glued on to it.  
  
"Hey." She whispered in his ear.  
  
He made out a small smile an hugged her back. He really didn't know how to say something to her.  
  
"Hi?" He didn't think that last night made an impact on their relationship. After all, he's only seen her for a short time. He clenched his heart and slowly pulled away. It was beating faster than before and he couldn't stop it. For a moment, it felt annoying. But he realized why it had happened. Chiharu was the trigger. Every time he stood by her or talked to her, his heart would beat at a tremendous rate.  
  
However, Chiharu gazed into his beautiful blue eyes and cheerfully smiled. She tried her best to make sure that he wouldn't see anything wrong about last night. He was wonderful and was spectacular. It was Sendoh who messed things up. She didn't want him to see past her. She didn't want him to see her mistake.  
  
Rukawa's hand trembled when he touched her hand as he clenched it tightly. "Come watch."  
  
"Watch what?" She asked.  
  
He shook his head as he stopped dreaming of her. "The practice. Come watch us practice."  
  
"I don't want watch you guys practice."  
  
An arrow suddenly seem to touch and almost pierce his heart until,  
  
"I want to watch you, practice."  
  
At the sight of the two, Ayako only could feel happiness for Rukawa. It had been a really long time since he actually showed his feelings. Actually, his first time showing his feelings and smiling! It was a bewilderment for the whole team to actually see him smile.  
  
But it was a down moment in poor Haruko's heart. It felt heavy when seeing him with Chiharu. 'As long as it makes him happy, I'm fine.' She reminded herself. 'Plus, I have Sakuragi.'  
  
The flaming hair basketball player was an amazing sight to see. He would screw up frequently, but his basketball moves improve day by day. Especially since it was just last year that he had played. He plays like a professional on the court. He can stay focused if he ever wanted to. That, Haruko knew. He was a wonderful person when he is fully concentrated on a game or on practice. Every day to him was a step higher to achievement.  
  
"Haruko?" Ayako's voice was beaming into her head as Haruko shook of her thoughts. "We're about to start. If you'd like, you can go to the bleachers or stay here…"  
  
Haruko quickly gathered her things as she saw Chiharu up at the bleachers. "I'll be up there."  
  
Startled, Ayako saw her pack up. "Okay, Anzai Sensai will be with us shortly. If you want, you can talk to him for a while about our big games.  
  
"Okay." Haruko answered walking towards the bleachers. "Thank you."  
  
Ayako took a seat and found that Ryota was beside her.  
  
"Can I be the coach?" He asked pleadingly.  
  
Ayako whipped out her fan ready to strike. "I don't think so."  
  
"PLEASE?" At that moment, he kneeled down to face Ayako's knees. "PLEASE?"  
  
Mitsui slowly walked to the scene as he passed the ball to his teammates.  
  
"Problem?" He asked looking down at Ryota and then looking back up at Ayako.  
  
"No Ryota! Mitsui, you be the coach for today!" She was now gesturing to otherwise Ryota would rip her leg off.  
  
"PLEASE?"  
  
Chiharu stepped down from the bleachers and then ran towards Mitsui. "I have an idea!"  
  
Ayako looked at her, Mitsui faced her way, and Ryota stopped begging to listen to what she had to say.  
  
"I'll be the coach!" She cheerfully smiled.  
  
On the court, Sakuragi and Rukawa were having their blabber talks.  
  
"Watch this Rukawa!" Sakuragi dribbled the ball and was going full speed when Rukawa realized what dumb thing he was going to do. "Slam.."  
  
Rukawa gulped and plugged his ears. "Do' aho."  
  
When he slightly turned to face the coach, he spotted her.  
  
"The coach, Chiharu?"  
  
He let his hands down from plugging his ears and admired her. But at the same time, Sakuragi's head slammed on the basketball outer face and it echoed through the gym.  
  
"Kuso!" Rukawa's ears beamed with the noise "Sakuragi!" He yelled.  
  
Yelled? Now at that very moment, everyone stopped and stared gaped at Rukawa. His actions were a little different nowadays. He talked more, smiled, and now yelled? This was unbelievable!  
  
Chiharu was the first to giggle. She had never heard a guy yell like that. It was so, so, cute! He had such a beautiful voice.  
  
As the laughter soon died out, Ayako turned to Chiharu once more and then back at Rukawa. Her eyes were glued onto him. Wherever he ran to, her eyes traced along.  
  
"Do you know how to play?" Ayako finally asked. "Chiharu?"  
  
Chiharu shook her head for a moment to retrace her thoughts. "Of course I do.."  
  
"ARE YOU SERIOUS?" Ryota's head was beaming in front of Ayako's. "If you put her on this team, she'll pass the guys in a split second!"  
  
At the tone of Ryota's voice, Ayako was somewhat believed but needed to see so.  
  
"Why doesn't she play for a while then?" Ayako suggested as she looked at Ryota. "She, against Mitsui, you, Sakuragi, and Rukawa?"  
  
Chiharu put her hands on her hips. "Can't I at least have one person on my team so I can pass to?"  
  
Ayako shrugged. "Why not? Ask Kogure-senpai to join you."  
  
Ryota breathed a heavy sigh. "That's not really fair."  
  
Ayako waved her fan around and looked at Ryota as Chiharu walked towards the court. "Well, I would like to see how good she is."  
  
Ryota stood up from the chair and walked in front of her. "She's still a girl. I know she can shoot, but in a game, pressure would build up."  
  
At that same moment, Anzai - sensei walked into the gym with his delightful smile. "Hello Ayako, Ryota."  
  
Ryota ran swiftly towards him and greeted him with a bow. "Anzai - sensei."  
  
With a laugh, he asked Ryota, "There's a girl?"  
  
Ryota turned toward Chiharu. "Yes, I would like to show you how great she is."  
  
Anzai - sensei took a seat. "Ho ho ho."  
  
Ryota clapped his hands. "Excuse me!" He shouted. "I would like Chiharu, Mitsui, Sakuragi, Kogure, and Rukawa to stay on the court. The rest of you may go and get a drink."  
  
"Hai." The players scrambled about from one side to another getting their bags.  
  
Rukawa only glared at the other three and showed no expression. But to Chiharu, he lowered his glare.  
  
"Alright." Ryota said once again. "Kogure, you and Chiharu are playing me, Sakuragi, Mitsui, and Rukawa."  
  
Kogure looked at his opponents and then back at the cheerful Chiharu. "But.."  
  
Chiharu stood beside him. "Don't worry, I'll make the shots."  
  
"Yosh!" Mitsui said. "Ladies' first!" He passed Chiharu the ball and she hesitated.  
  
"You guys, are guys!" She moaned. "Why me?"  
  
Ryota pushed back the rest of the team members. "Zone defense!"  
  
Rukawa moved under the basket and Sakuragi on the other side. Mitsui on the guard position and Ryota the other side.  
  
"Fine then." Chiharu passed the ball to Kogure. "Let's go!"  
  
Chiharu stepped into Mitsui's zone and he only admired her every time she attempted. Her feet were soiled to the ground and wouldn't let Mitsui get in front of her to intercept the pass.  
  
"Kogure! Kogure-senpai!" She shouted as she ran free from Mitsui and into Ryota's.  
  
Kogure quickly passed and she glared at Ryota. His eyes seemed to be concentrating on the ball than she. She smiled wickedly and passed the ball behind her and turned around to the next zone.  
  
"Sakuragi." She whispered. "He's too good."  
  
She gulped and passed his zone to Rukawa's. She looked at him for a brief moment and he did the same too. Both were unaware about what had happened in that split second. Until, Chiharu passed the ball to Kogure.  
  
"Shoot it!"  
  
Kogure was standing on the three-point line and looked at Mitsui eagerly. "Okay!" He signaled back at her. He took one step around Mitsui and shot.  
  
It sailed through the air but Chiharu knew it wouldn't be able to go in. "Mine!" She shouted as she jumped for the ball.  
  
The crowd gasped. "Ally-OOP!"  
  
She jumped higher than the guys did and her height had nothing to do with it of course. She was shorter than Mitsui, Rukawa, and Sakuragi. But she forced herself to get this one.  
  
She leaped for the ball and slammed it in the hoop.  
  
At that moment, she realized what she had done and was about to congratulate herself until she saw the floor. She was still hanging on the rim but couldn't get down.  
  
"Ehm.. A little help, please?" She beckoned as the guys came to rush over as they were still recovering from shock.  
  
Ayako stood up at the time she saw Chiharu jump and the crowd was whispering amongst themselves as Haruko started to clap.  
  
Rukawa chuckled a bit and looked up at Chiharu.  
  
"Nice shot." He smiled and grabbed her feet. "Now, let go."  
  
She refused. "You know, I didn't tell you this, but I'm really afraid of heights!"  
  
Sakuragi was still astonished but started to crack up. Mitsui laughed aloud and Ryota looked at Rukawa with a smile. Kogure, poor him. He took off his glasses and was unsure if she actually did that. "Amazing!"  
  
"Mitsui! Ryota!" Chiharu pouted. "I'm hurt! Come on! Don't just stand and laugh!"  
  
Ryota fell with his back on the gym floor and laughed so hard it brought him tears.  
  
"Stop it!" She shouted with a tinge of laughter. "It.. Hehe, It isn't funny.. Hehe!"  
  
Anzai - sensei smiled at the young lady. "Wonderful! Ho ho ho!"  
  
Rukawa looked back up at Chiharu. "It will make it easier, if you let go."  
  
"Okay. Just promise me you'll catch me."  
  
Rukawa sighed. "Of course."  
  
At the same moment, she finally let go she saw a tall young figure.  
  
"Sendoh." She whispered as she landed in Rukawa's strong hands.  
  
Ryota stood by as he tried to stop laughing. "Mitsui, I think she's better than anyone of us here."  
  
Mitsui nodded. "She's talented and.."  
  
"Beautiful." Ryota added.  
  
"And, she was scared of Tensai!" Sakuragi laughed as he put his hands wondrously on his hips and looked at Haruko near the bench. "Oh, Haruko- chan!"  
  
Rukawa looked down at Chiharu as she stared at the empty space ahead. "Daijobu?"  
  
Chiharu kept staring and slowly nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine."  
  
Suddenly, Rukawa felt a tinge of feeling flow down his back as he saw what he had been doing. He slowly let go and left her there so she could just, stare into nothingness?  
  
'What's with her?' Rukawa looked at Chiharu. 'There's no one there.'  
  
Chiharu could only see Sendoh. How much hurt she felt against him, she didn't know. But the question remained, "Why is he doing here?"  
  
Sendoh stared back at her afraid he was going to lose her. "I love you, Chiharu."  
  
He mouthed the words to her. "Don't leave me."  
  
She turned away and walked towards Sakuragi who was staring at her weirdly and kept looking to see who it was she sees.  
  
"Who's there, Chiharu?" Sakuragi patted her shoulder. "Are you okay?"  
  
She still kept eye contact with Sendoh. "Yes, I'm fine."  
  
She shook her head and walked to the benches immediately. Rukawa sat beside her. "Everything's not fine."  
  
She breathed a sigh. "Sendoh. It's him."  
  
Rukawa looked up to finally see his rival who stepped out of the shadows. "What does he want?"  
  
She couldn't face Rukawa and she couldn't tell him. "I… I… Don't know."  
  
Rukawa slowly moved towards her as she automatically turned her head.  
  
"Are you all right?"  
  
"I told you, I'm fine. I just need to go." She forced a smiled and Rukawa suddenly became curious.  
  
"Okay, be careful."  
  
Anzai- sensei stopped her before she went anywhere else. He stopped midway in her direction and smiled.  
  
"Those moves, they were very efficient."  
  
"Thank you, Mr. Anzai." She bowed in front of him and he revealed a nice smile that touched her heart.  
  
"Will you be leaving?"  
  
Her mouth opened to say a word but didn't because Mitsui finished it off for her.  
  
"No. She will be staying to watch practice."  
  
"Mitsui." She whispered. "I think.."  
  
"You have to excuse her, Anzai- sensei. She's a bit shy."  
  
"Ryota." Chiharu looked towards her right and saw that Ryota stood by her.  
  
"She's staying because Tensai needs her to play!" Sakuragi stood by her.  
  
"Sakuragi-kun!" Chiharu looked around and one by one team members crowded around her.  
  
"I guess you will stay for practice, ho ho ho!"  
  
Chiharu sighed once more and smiled. "I guess I am."  
  
Haruko sat by on the bleachers watching what effect Chiharu had on guys. She seemed to have a wonderful effect on Rukawa, which was certainly amazing. Haruko just hoped to be more like Chiharu just to get Rukawa's attention.  
  
"Haruko?" Ayako stared at her. "Haruko-Chan?"  
  
Haruko blinked her eyes and shook her head. "Yes?"  
  
Ayako folded her arms and gave her a look. "Is there a problem?"  
  
"Nn..n..no!" Haruko stammered as she looked at Rukawa and then to the floor. "There's nothing wrong."  
  
Ayako looked at Haruko and took a glance at Rukawa. "Would you like to talk about it after practice?"  
  
Haruko shook her head. "No, it's not a problem. I'll stay here and I'll be just fine!" Haruko flashed a sweet smile at Ayako as she slowly walked away.  
  
"Rukawa-Kun and Chiharu?"  
  
*^*^*^  
  
Sendoh watched close by as he saw Chiharu and only her weave in and out of the defense. His heart was still located on hers. His eyes only focused on hers. And his life depended on her. In other words, he knew this too, he loved her. He may have broken her heart twice, but things have certainly changed. He's 19; she's 16, Rukawa. Rukawa's 18.  
  
"It's not like she'd want him."  
  
His head flew around in circles when he saw Kaede's arms around his Chiharu.  
  
"Accidents do occur."  
  
But doubt kept forming in on his mind. He even said it himself; it has been a while. Things change everyday and in 6 years, things surely have changed.  
  
"But that's impossible!" He shook his head in disagreement. "Chiharu is mine! Or, was?"  
  
*^*^*^  
  
"Good fight, Chiharu!" Yohei greeted her in the front of the doorway. "Ball movements are quick and you have style to go along with it!"  
  
She cocked her head sideways. "Do I know you?"  
  
Yohei shrugged. "You see me everyday in school. Anyway, the name's Yohei."  
  
He reached out a hand and she clasped it. "I guess you know who I am."  
  
He shifted a smile. "You can say that."  
  
"Well, nice meeting you, Yohei. I hope I see you in school." She giggled slightly and smiled at him. "Have a nice day."  
  
She walked out of the entrance until a hand grabbed her.  
  
Chiharu's heart beat faster. Dear god, please don't let this be Sendoh!  
  
"Chiharu."  
  
She sighed in relief. A person who could've said her name so coldly had to be Rukawa. She was glad that she had him for a boyfriend and not for anyone else. Wait, boyfriend? Was it a right time to call him that?  
  
"Where you off to?" He asked as she faced his wonderful eyes. "What's wrong?"  
  
"I'm just going home. I'm fine."  
  
"Here." He passed her his towel and water. "You need it."  
  
She sighed once more and sat at the nearest bench. "Rukawa-Kun?"  
  
He looked at her slightly. "Yes."  
  
"What am I to you?"  
  
He stared into her lovely blue eyes then to the floor. He didn't answer. He didn't know how to answer.  
  
"Rukawa-kun?" She asked again.  
  
"You..You're…my.. My…"  
  
A sudden clash busted the gym doors open and there, stood the Rukawa brigade. They weren't as happy as they were on the bleachers and Chiharu knew that as well.  
  
"Look girls, someone's trying to touch our man!"  
  
Chiharu took a glance at Rukawa and then to the girls. "Talk to you later!"  
  
With that, she sprinted to the other end of the doors and towards the night.  
  
Some trailed along behind her and the rest stayed near Rukawa.  
  
Rukawa tried as hard as he could to force away the mob of girls without pushing or hurting them. He needed to go and get Chiharu and tell her… He didn't know. Tell her that he doesn't know anything about their relationship? That would be the worst thing he could do to her. But what did she feel towards him, he didn't know.  
  
'What if I screw up and told her she's my girlfriend and she doesn't feel the same way?' He questioned himself in thought as he finally broke through. 'What if, what if she thinks me of a friend? But a friend kisses one another?' He shook his head and walked into the locker room. 


	6. Answers

CHAPTER 6: ANSWERS  
  
By: Alea  
  
The night was silent and the breeze crept upon her face. The loud cries from the Rukawa Brigade had disappeared. All that was left was she on the steps of school. She knew it was late and she should get out of here but she didn't want to. Something told her that she should wait for Rukawa.  
  
'What if he's left?' She sighed and slowly and shifted positions. 'Does he like me?'  
  
She closed her eyes and tried to remember what he had said to her the first time they met. She giggled aloud. All he did was look at her and take that ball.  
  
"Do you need some ice?" She asked softly. "Are you going to be alright?"  
  
Rukawa ignored her words and took the basketball that was right beside her. He practiced his superb dribbling and his offence against an 'imaginary' person.  
  
Chiharu saw him. Astonished, she walked closer to him.  
  
"You're… good… so … good." She said.  
  
"Sakuragi? Sakuragi-Kun!" Chiharu yelled as she was still sitting down on the court. Then, she sighed. "He's always been a sore loser."  
  
Rukawa looked at her. "I'm Rukawa Kaede."  
  
He held out a hand and she clasped it. "I'm Tsukamoto Chiharu."  
  
That was the first time she saw his eyes and his smile. She slowly opened her eyes and scanned her surroundings. Rukawa hadn't come out.  
  
"Where is he?" She sighed and finally stood up. "Come on Rukawa-kun. I'm not going to wait here all day."  
  
She put down her gym bag and strode towards a tree where she sat and leaned against. It was so nice and peaceful that she had to close her eyes. She forced them to be open otherwise Rukawa could walk pass and she wouldn't realize and would be here till the next day.  
  
"Rukawa-kun." She whispered as she let her head back and slowly sighed. "Rukawa, Kaede. Aishiteru."  
  
She slowly drifted to sleep.  
  
*^*^*^*^  
  
Rukawa held his towel and smelled her sweet smelling fragrance. It was still there after a while.  
  
Then he banged his fist on to one of the lockers. "Why didn't I tell her?"  
  
Frustration and anger started to build up as he packed away his things. "WHY?"  
  
He then threw his bag to the floor and slid down the lockers. "Dammit! This is one hell of a mess I got into!"  
  
He covered his face in his hands.  
  
"Kuso!" He then let his head back against the lockers and closed his eyes to calm himself. "All I need is her answer."  
  
"Her answer." He kept repeating to himself. "Her answer."  
  
*^*^*^*^  
  
She slowly opened her eyes and let out a slow yawn.  
  
"What time is it?" She whispered to herself.  
  
"11:00."  
  
"Oh 11:00."  
  
She suddenly woke up immediately.  
  
'Shit. That's the voice that belonged to.."  
  
She saw a pair of eyes and spiky hair covering her sight.  
  
"Sendoh."  
  
He was kneeling in front of her while she was sleeping.  
  
"Morning babe."  
  
She looked away and stood up. All she needed was him to ruin everything in her whole entire life.  
  
"What do you want?" He stood up to reveal his height and took her bag for her.  
  
"Being a gentlemen and waking you up unlike Rukawa." He retorted as he passed her bag. "It's not like you and him are together or anything anyway."  
  
Her heart was pounding every time she thought of Rukawa and them being together but at the same time her eyes scowled at him. Thoughts ran into her mind signaling for Sendoh to leave her alone.  
  
She snatched her bag and looked towards the gym. "He'd wake me up, anyway."  
  
Sendoh put his hands in his pockets. "I don't know about that."  
  
Chiharu didn't want to say anything to him and walked towards the gym. He followed.  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"To ask you."  
  
"Ask me?"  
  
He felt his whole body tensing up.  
  
"Please come back to me Chiharu!" He kneeled on the ground and she walked backwards slowly. Her heart was racing and her mind was still functioning, thank god! She didn't know what to say. She knew she had to say no and she wanted to. But, she felt that she should say yes. This is the same picture she saw in her mind when she wanted him to ask her.  
  
'Say no, Chiharu! Say no!'  
  
She could feel herself going to cry and she tried her hardest to keep the tears from coming. He looked at her with his lovely blue eyes. Suddenly, an image of the same pair of eyes flashed into mind, Rukawa.  
  
"No!" She could feel tears flowing down her cheeks and into the corners of her mouth. "Never!"  
  
She ran inside where she tripped and fell. "Never!"  
  
She kept screaming as Sendoh came towards her. No one could hear her. In fact, no one was there besides her and Sendoh.  
  
"Rukawa!" She screamed. "Rukawa-kun!"  
  
Sendoh finally caught her arms and told her to calm down. She couldn't she could only think of Rukawa and no one else. "Let go of me!"  
  
He didn't let go. How could he? He was still in love with her and the fact that she wasn't only made him feel worse. "Calm down, Calm down."  
  
She didn't want to. She only struggled harder than before and it made him feel uncomfortable and upset. He loved her and he wanted to shout that to the whole world.  
  
"LET GO SENDOH!"  
  
"I want you Chiharu! I love you."  
  
"Rukawa! RUKAWA!"  
  
*^*^*^*  
  
Rukawa rushed towards the screaming. He was on his way out when he saw a streak of blond hair and Sendoh. He had thought he was imaging things and walked away. But as he heard his name being called out and the fact that Sendoh was in there, he could only panic.  
  
The first thought that came into his mind was "Chiharu."  
  
Then came the fact of Sendoh and thoughts from today scared him half to death. The sighting of him on the bleachers and the staring of Chiharu.  
  
He had dropped his bag and ran as fast as he could on campus to the gym. What was Sendoh trying to do? Kill her?  
  
Rukawa shook the thought off and ran faster. The gym was in sight and the doors were wide open and the sight of Chiharu screaming enraged him.  
  
"Let go, Sendoh." Rukawa glared at him and gave him the coldest glare he gave to anyone. "Leave her alone."  
  
Sendoh stared at him in disbelief and loosened his grip on her. She pushed him aside and went towards Rukawa.  
  
"Who do you think you are?" Sendoh asked. "What do you want with her? If you didn't come along, She'd be mine!"  
  
Chiharu ran to his arms and cried on his shoulder.  
  
Rukawa only glared at him and looked down at Chiharu. "I don't want anything. Just leave her alone."  
  
"Chiharu! Tell him! Tell him everything! Tell him you still love me!" Sendoh shouted across the gym.  
  
She only tried to ignore what happened the night that they were together on the seats of Ryonan.  
  
Rukawa ignored him and closed the gym doors behind him. Then he looked at Chiharu whose eyes were red from crying.  
  
"Daijobu?" He asked her as he wiped a tear from her eyes with his thumb. "You going to be okay?"  
  
She nodded her head and looked back at the gym. "I'm okay. Thank you, Rukawa."  
  
As they walked outside of campus, he looked at her and smiled. "Call me Kaede."  
  
She smiled back with tears still welling up in her eyes. "Sure."  
  
*^*^*^*  
  
The sun had risen and the rays were spraying own onto earth and into Rukawa's eyes.  
  
Rukawa hadn't slept throughout that night since he walked Chiharu home. He still couldn't believe Sendoh and how he tried to hurt Chiharu. There was no sense at all to hurt her. She'll never fall in love with someone who keeps hurting her. He laid back on his bed and shifted his position to his left. Chiharu's face was all he could make out. But what really hurt him were the tears that were streaming down her face and the torment that Sendoh put her through. Love is not to hate and that love is definitely not to hurt.  
  
"Chiharu." He whispered. "Aishiteru."  
  
With that, he finally drifted off to sleep as the picture of her smile and her blue eyes showed. But one thing he had to know was, 'Do you love me?'  
  
*^*^*^*^  
  
Her hands were wrapped around a basketball firmly as she stared at the hoop. She wanted to forget everything that happened last night and live on with her life and so after thinking of that she resorted to her love, Basketball. But still, tears came and she couldn't hold them back. It was too hard to think of anything else without thinking of Sendoh and Rukawa and last night. Not even basketball couldn't charm her way through the tortures of reality. It was simply impossible that she could only turn to giving up and going home. Problems like this, she would turn and run away from it hoping that it wouldn't follow her anywhere else.  
  
She dropped the ball and walked over to the grassy patch beside her. There was a wonderful cool breeze sweeping the cold air onto her face as she laid down. She looked up at the Saturday morning sky and sighed.  
  
"The sky has more fun than I do. It has feelings but never gets hurt, it is untouchable."  
  
She touched her heart as she carried on talking to herself.  
  
"Just like me and Ru.. Kaede. Does he like me?"  
  
"I'm sure he likes you. But I believe he loves you."  
  
Chiharu sat up and right beside her was the person she believed to love. "Kaede-kun!"  
  
He smiled at her. "I didn't sleep last night." He mumbled.  
  
"No wonder it was an amazement to me. I didn't think you'd be awake at this hour! Especially on a weekend. But why?" She giggled and was red with embarrassment.  
  
He stroked a strand of hair behind her ear as he sat down beside her.  
  
"I couldn't stop thinking of you."  
  
She felt her heart pounding and her eyes twinkled at the sound of his words.  
  
"I couldn't stop thinking of last night." She breathed a heavy sigh and lay back down again.  
  
Rukawa smiled at the sleeping beauty on the covered grass.  
  
"I would like to ask YOU a question."  
  
She gave an annoyed look and sighed. "What is it?"  
  
"What do YOU think of us?"  
  
She paused. 'What if, what if he doesn't feel the same way? This is such an unfair question!'  
  
"I, well.. I don't know what to say."  
  
Rukawa force a smile and gulped as he touched his chest to feel his heart beat. What he was going to say could end everything he had with her. But, he was willing to risk it to tell her the truth.  
  
"I love you, Chiharu." He said softly caressing her cheek with his hand. "I love you."  
  
She stared into his eyes in disbelief it had only been a week since their first meeting and here he was telling her how much he loved her.  
  
She had a beautiful smile on her face as Rukawa turned away thinking of rejection.  
  
She turned his head towards hers and wrapped her arms around his neck and brought her head towards his.  
  
"I love you, too."  
  
They kissed passionately as the sun still was beating down on them.  
  
Not too far away stood Mitsui as he plunged his hands into his pockets. "I love you too, Chiharu."  
  
Author's Notes:  
  
Is it good? I know I always put things unfinished.. at least I update it soon!  
  
If there are any questions just put it on the comments page. I don't mind if you say anything bad about my work as long as it's constructive criticism!  
  
Remember, not too rough! I'm just thirteen! 


	7. Family Reunion

CHAPTER 7: ONE GAIN ONE LOSS  
  
By: Alea  
  
"Girl, would you like to catch a movie tonight?"  
  
"I'll save that for later, right now, I'm finishing up my homework."  
  
"You sure gal? It's going to suck without you!"  
  
The girl nodded and faced the direction of the door.  
  
"Okay, now you be careful!"  
  
"You too!"  
  
The door closed behind and a girl held a picture in her hands. It's been three months, sister. There was a tall slender pretty young girl wearing her blond hair in a ponytail. Her eyes was a seaish blue and her skin an ivory white.  
  
The girl reached down and put the picture next to the window and walked outside on the street.  
  
There wasn't much to do in New York if you've done them all. Especially if you lived there all your life and three months without your best friend.  
  
"It would be better to have that cheerful smile from Chiharu once again." She wished as she looked up at the brilliant night sky.  
  
"And to have your reassurance right beside me. Happy Birthday, sis."  
  
*^*^*^  
  
Chiharu bounced the ball four times and held it above her head ready to shoot when she lowered it slowly.  
  
"No one's wished me a happy birthday yet." She sighed, closed her eyes and dropped the ball. "Yuriko, I wish you were here."  
  
She slowly opened her eyes to reveal darkness upon her. Someone had wrapped their hands around her face.  
  
"Hey." A soft voice greeted.  
  
"Rukawa?" She asked as she placed her own hand son his. "What date is it today?"  
  
He grinned and didn't take his hands off her eyes. "April 15."  
  
She sighed again. He really didn't know it was her birthday. Did he?  
  
He then let go of her face and placed a box in front of her eyes.  
  
It was wrapped beautifully in a crimson red wrapping paper and a heart, which represented his card.  
  
"So you didn't forget my birthday!" Her voice was filled with glee and she immediately turned and hugged him. "Thank you Kaede!"  
  
He smiled and placed his hands around his waist. "Happy Birthday, Chiharu."  
  
She put her hands on top of the small box and looked up at him. She couldn't believe he actually bought her a present.  
  
'I hope it's something he didn't spend a lot of money for.' She thought. 'But if it is, I'd be happy to accept it!'  
  
She giggled and tried to open the box without tearing the wrapping paper and she sat on the ground.  
  
"Chiharu," Rukawa said as he sat across from her. "Please don't read the card a loud."  
  
He blushed and turned away.  
  
A smile crept over her lips. Devious deeds filled her head. After all, it was he birthday. It's not like anyone could hang her for doing something to her boyfriend. On her birthday!  
  
"Sure." She whispered.  
  
He sat silently as his face showed no emotion. He was just waiting to see the expression on her lovely face when she sees the present.  
  
Chiharu opened the white box and placed the card beside her. "OH MY GOSH!"  
  
She covered her mouth as she pulled out a silver ring with the name 'Chiharu and Rukawa' engraved on it. He was so sweet! He's cold to others but sweet to her.  
  
"Kaede-kun." She looked down at the ring and placed it on her middle finger. "This is so beautiful!"  
  
He smiled gracefully and placed his lips on hers. "Happy Birthday." He wished her once more.  
  
As he turned to back away, tears formed in her eyes and she tried to wipe them away before Rukawa saw her.  
  
"What's wrong?" He asked her and looked down at the ring. "Chiharu?"  
  
"I'm fine!" She answered wiping the tears that were streaming down her face. "It's not a problem. I'm, just so touched! It's so beautiful Kaede- kun!"  
  
She made out a smile and hugged him once more. "So beautiful!"  
  
*^*^*^  
  
"Hanamichi! Hanamichi!" Haruko shouted across the streets as she saw a red head pass her. "Stop! Hanamichi!"  
  
Haruko was taking huge breaths as she struggled against the swarm of crowds scrunching together.  
  
"Hanamichi! Hanamichi Sakuragi!" She yelled once more. "SAKURAGI-KUN!"  
  
At this, the fire head swiftly, in one quick motion, turned his head to meet her gaze in his. A smile crept upon her lips and she stood still. As long as he saw her she wouldn't in need of screaming her lungs out.  
  
'Finally. He's probably deaf in one ear, or both!'  
  
He saw her and he felt his face warming up with embarrassment.  
  
'Oh Haruko-san! She must've fallen for me! Well who couldn't? Tensai Sakuragi is irresistible!'  
  
"Haruko-san! What are you doing here?"  
  
Haruko took a step towards Hanamichi who was still squashed between the pedestrians nearby.  
  
"Would you like to have a drink with me?" She asked as he was finally face to face with her. "Or are you too busy?"  
  
He stood in shock. 'Haruko-san is asking me on a date! A date! She loves me! Who wouldn't love Tensai Sakuragi Hanamichi?' He smiled down at those wonderful chestnut eyes.  
  
"Haruko.."  
  
"I'm sorry. I didn't, I didn't think that you would be able to after all, you've got things to do.."  
  
"No, let's go!" Hanamichi grabbed her hand and rushed towards a nearby café.  
  
'My time to tell her everything!' Sakuragi thought as he came towards the café.  
  
*^*^*^*^  
  
A/N:  
  
UNFINISHED! But will be finished soon. (I mean the chapter not the story…) I'm pretty busy so I haven't been updating it recently, well not entirely A LOT! I mean it is almost the end of fourth quarter and then I'm going to be in 8th grade! (YAY!)  
  
But anyway, I'll be updating soon after a month or so cause of studying. So keep reading! 


	8. Family Reunion conT

Change...  
  
Chapter 7: Family Reunion *Cont*  
  
By: Alea  
  
The sun was shining furiously onto him. But he didn't mind. All he cared was the ball, the ball and the net. Concerntrating hard, he placed his feet onto the outer white circle, the three point line. Steadying the ball not too high, not too low, above his head, he flicked his wrist and the bal went sailing into the air in a perfect arc as it sank into the basket with a cutting nice cutting sound.  
  
"Yosh!" He shouted aloud. "One hundreth!"  
  
He lay on the court, exhausted. He didn't care about the burning sensation benieth him. All he cared was that..that.. he didn't know. His mind kept tracking him down towards Chiharu. Her beautiful smile with those blue eyes he could easily lose himself into. These past few months had killed him. Watching Rukawa stroke Chiharu's blond hair. She, holding his hand and what not. Walking along side of them killed not half but everything in and out of his body. He felt like beating Ruakwa down felt like becoming that rival he used to be. And anyway, he probably could beat that fox down.  
  
"I guess I know how Sakuragi feels."  
  
He whispered to himself. Closing his eyes, he recalled that morning. He constantly went over to Chiharu's appartment finding himself being constantly put down. He recalled the present he wanted to give her. The same present that was in his duffel bag now. It's purple wrapping and the lovely lace white ribbon for decoration. He wanted to give it to her sooner so he could have a talk with her. But if he did, he wouldn't know what to say to her.  
  
As he stood in front of her door that morning, he practiced over and over what he was to say. However, the feeling inside him, guilt, put him down. He knew she wouldn't love him. Not the same way she would love Rukawa.  
  
Now, lying back on the court, he felt alone. Felt like he couldn't love anyone but her. He sighed. Openeing his eyes now, he walked over towards his bag and picked up his shirt along the way.  
  
Step by step he felt different emotions. Step by step, he saw her face. Step by step, he lost her.  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
He shook his head and tried to smile at the young lady who paused in front of the court.  
  
"Oh, are you.." He pointed to the court.  
  
She shook her head vigourously. "No. It's not that... Are you Mitsui Hisashi?"  
  
He smiled placing his hand out. "Yes, I am."  
  
"Yuriko. Call me Yuri."  
  
He took one glance at her and his male instincts took over.  
  
'Damn! Woah.. she's beautiful.'  
  
Blinking twice, he looked at her once again. She wore a blue dress as it collected her curves. Her hair was let down in layers of beautiful black hair as her skin an ivory white. Her eyes a deep blue as her glasses decorated them.  
  
"You're one great player!" She said aloud. "Amazing too. Your past, your skills. You're one great guy!"  
  
He looked down at his feet and chuckled. Looking back at her with a smile.  
  
"Nah." He shook his head. "You play?"  
  
She giggled and gave him a smile that reminded him of.. Chiharu.  
  
"No." She said patting him on the shoulder. "I'm not a great player compared to you."  
  
Smiling back he laughed. "That's what you think?"  
  
She nodded. "I'll see you later then! I've got to pick up my brother."  
  
Walking forward, she waved her hand. "Ja!"  
  
Watching her go, he had to call out after her. "Which school?"  
  
"Ryonan!" She shouted back. "Ja!"  
  
She rushed off and he smiled to himself. Then, frowned. She wasn't Chiharu. She was no Chiharu.  
  
*^*^*^*^  
  
For the past hour, they sat quietly. Each of them wanting to say a word but nothing came up. Blushing furiously, Sakuragi smiled. Looking back, Haruko sighed and gathered up her strength.  
  
"A..how'd you like basketball now?"  
  
He beamed. A great conversation's bound to happen.  
  
"Oh Haruko-san, It.. it's been great! Especially that they have tensai sakuragi Hanamichi!!! Nyahahahah!"  
  
Haruko giggled and grinned at Sakuragi.  
  
Sakuragi put a hand on the table and breathed a long sigh.  
  
"H..Haruko," Breathing heavily, he looked down at his hands. "Haruko-san, will you..."  
  
"Ah! There you are!"  
  
Sakuragi swirled around an angry red flushed his face as he stared at the intruder.  
  
Haruko got up, smiling. "Ayako-chan!"  
  
Standing now, he gave Ayako his demonic look. Noticing his reaction and his facial expression, she stepped back a little.  
  
"Uh.. I hope I didn't intrude on anything. Hehe." She said with a frightful smile.  
  
Turning to face Sakuragi, Haruko giggled and turned back. "Oh, nothing much. We were just talking."  
  
'Just TALKING?' Sakuragi repeated to himself. If Ayako didn't arrive just then and there, Haruko would say 'yes.' Or that's what he thought.  
  
As he watched Haruko's back, he turned up and glared at Ayako.  
  
"Um.." Ayako stuttered as she recieved the deathful glare, "Just a party for Chiharu."  
  
Haruko's face lightened up. "CHIHARU'S BIRTHDAY!" She looked at Sakuragi. "Let's go!!!!!"  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
"I'd never thought of coming here again."  
  
His hands were clutched into a fist as he stared out the wonderful blue sky. He hadn't liked the fact that he was wasting his money to come to Kanagwa Japan. So what if it was his sister's birthday? It was the worst thought of coming. Anyway, he wasn't even part of the family, he had been adopted at the age of two and was thought he fitted in. But at six years of age, he was heard the news. He heard not face to face but wall to wall. He was asleep that night untuil he had a startling yet scary nightmare. He decided he would visit his mom's room for accompaniment. But when he was about to knock, he heard yelling inside the other room. So he decided not to open the door until he realized what was actually going on. He pressd one ear on the door and listened. What he heard was just as horryfying as his nightmare.  
  
"He's going to be young adult soon." His mother had said softly. "I do agree that he should know who he is. But not at the age of six!"  
  
His father squirmed in his chair. "Listen, darling. If we don't tell him now, there's no tears to be shed later on. And you have to face the facts, he's ADOPTED!"  
  
At the sound of this, the young boy pulled back away from the door and slowly walked back to his room where he sat on his bed sobbing.  
  
After that night, he had never spoken to his parents. And at the age of seven, he ran away for a year where his parents found him at his uncle's. He believed that it was easier if he left for his family would do better without it. Boy how he was wrong! His sisters were posting advertisements all wround Japan and his father, always on oversaeas with his mother, asked everyone he knew to post advertisements on tv and a reward if they found him.  
  
John didn't mind if they didn't find him. Besides, the uncle he was staying with was his real uncle and it felt like home when he got there. He hated Japan especially Kanagawa. This place changed his life. How he was glad that he didn't have to stay there after his parents had died. He went to college in America but dropped out because he didn't like studying. He also didn't want his gay 'Japanese' name. He despised of everything that stated Japan. His sister Chiharu stood happily by. He loved Chiharu the most out of his two sisters because she had the attitude of 'whatever goes does' and that gracious happiness in her. She was such a caring sister and full of energy. Yuri hated the fact that he quit school and reminded him of their father. He also didn't like the fact that she didn't talk much until she had to or she wanted to. Chiharu would do anything for him unlike Yuri. When he was found, the first person to hold in his arms was his lovely sister, Chiharu. The next, his mother, then his father. And the last never gave him anything. Yuri was the oldest, he came second and Chiharu was the youngest. There was only a year apart. 16,17, and 18. He had remembered Chiharu and Yuri jumping about in their old mansion in Kanagawa. He only liked the part with his sisters and nothing else.  
  
Chiharu hadn't seen John for about 9 years and neither has Yuri. He had been a smart kid going to college at the age of sixteen he never came back to Kanagawa and stayed in America for a wholed nine years. He stayed there with his father overseas and the sisters with the mother in Japan. But when he dropped out, his mother and father had thought of it a pity that he did so. And not long after, they came tumbling down a hill in their car. No one knew how they died. John knew that they probably died because of fighting over himself. They were so angry at John when they had last visited him at his appartment. It had been a disappointment to the whole family including granparents, great grandparents, parents, sisters, cousins, uncles, aunties, etc. All except for little blondie, Chiharu. He had remembered clearly in what she said,  
  
"So what? If you dropped out, that's okay. I'll be by your side at all times!" He could see her cheerful smile and that she only trusted and belieived in him. She wasn't blood, but she acted like it.  
  
"Please fasten back your seat belts as you can see that the seart belt sign is turned on. We will be landing in about fifteen minutes, thank you."  
  
"If only there were more people like my sister. I wouldn't have ended up dropping out of school." He sighed once more and grabbed his back pack. Then staring out of the window, he saw a flash of thunder. It had started raining without him even knowing so. Sitting by the window, he looked closely and saw his reflection, he was a mess and he didn't care.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Yuri sat on a blue plush seat nearest to the entrance from the airplane. She had been waiting for almost ten minutes as she looked out of the window. She looked out and saw men outside in yellow coats as the rain pured down on them. She knew that the plane would drive threw soon. Drive threw, was that even used for a plane landing?  
  
She opened her small sling bag and taken out two small presents.  
  
'What I do for my brother' she thought taking out a pen and the card.  
  
She slowly closed back the sling and placed the presents on the seat beside her. She lowered her head to meet her knees as she drew them closer. She then covered her hands around them and thought how her brother had probably changed temendously.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
He had gotten off the plane 10 minutes later and remenisced what happened right then and there.  
  
"Are you sure you want to do this?"  
  
"Yeah, yeah. Let's go."  
  
It was at an early hour that morning as his REAL uncle looked down at the plane ticket. A sigh slipped out from his mouth as he strode towards the young 'John.' John was a full blooded American but raised in a half American Japanese family. He hated his Japanese name, 'Keichi.' As he spoke that word towards his parents, 'Keichi.' He had hated it.  
  
"What will happen wit ya parents?"  
  
Knowing his uncle for just about two days, he was such a 'worrying person.' He had been so curious about his life in Japan. John only mumbled on how he hated the place and how much he hated being around his parents. His foster parents.  
  
"Who cares!"  
  
Now at seventeen, John realized that leaving his foster parents was no use. For he was going with his father to stay there a couple months later. But how was he to know? He was only seven with rage and anger still inside of him. His uncle had spoke to him that it wasn't his foster parents' fault that they didn't tell him sooner because he was too young to understand. John had just glared at his uncle and didn't say a word. He walked into the airport still shuddering at the memory.  
  
"Damn them. Damn them all to hell." He whispered angrily as he jammed his hands in the pockets of his baggy pants.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Rukawa smiled at his birthday girl and watched her jump in happiness when her friends arrived. He sat quietly on a seat next to her balcony. As she waved her hands to greet them, he saw the ring shining brilliantly. It meant so much to him when she wore it. It was like as if she belonged to him like he was married..  
  
He shook his head and sighed. There was no way she could put up with Rukawa in marriage. He had this doubt that their relationship wasn't going to last for long for he knew she couldn't stand him. So what if he was mister all star of basketball and all babe magnet. No one really knew the real him. And when they did, or if they do, they'd come to realize he was nothing. Or so he said he was. But she saw him in a different way. She'd fallen in love with the real him. But how long will it last when she realizes that what she sees is nothing but saddness. He coughed a little and turned back to the site of the city. The soft clouds above his head and the blue sky covering the whole city. He put his hands on the railing and rested his chin on his arms. His head filled with 'What if's.  
  
"What if, she doesn't love me?"  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
His feet slid across the soft red carpet sloshing a great deal of wet under his feet. He didn't bother waiting for the car lift to go to the airport. It was all a waste of time anyway. If you got feet, use it. His damp hair lofted down upon his face. An upset John, he was.  
  
He made his way through and spotted Yuri lying down, sleeping?  
  
"Oi." He greeted gently kicking her on the left.  
  
She woke slowly and opened her eyes as she gazed into his. She yawned and then shook her head. She hadn't realized who it was at first. But as she sat up straight. She had her hand to her mouth.  
  
"J..J..John?!" She was shocked. He had grown so much and the way he looked, was fascinating. "K..Keichi?"  
  
"I'M NOT KEICHI!" He shouted at her. He then looked down, gazing at his feet for a minute. "You've changed." It was so soft almost like a whisper. But if he knew her she'd pick up on it.  
  
Yuri sighed and stood up. "So have you. You're.. you're tall."  
  
They had never seemed to have a brother sister relationship that they had with Chiharu.  
  
"You're wearing glasses." He pointed out his mind, somewhere else.  
  
She nodded clearly. "Yeah. And.. you're soaking wet John!"  
  
He took a glance at his clothes and shoes then with a shrug, "So? It's not like anybody cares."  
  
He walked over to the conveyer belt and watched the many bags stroll past him. He put his hands in his damp pockets of his pants and waited.  
  
Yuri was about to walk over when she realized how much *cuter* he had grown to be and such a slim body with his blond dreadlocks to mention. He may not be her type but was surely attractive to any type of girl.  
  
Yuri shook her head. What was she thinking? After all, it is her brother she's talking about. Grabbing her bag and presents, she walked over to her 'adopted' brother.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
He had arrived there in front of her door. Carrying a present in hand with a smile upon his face but soon, it disappeared into a frown. He had been standing there for countless minutes, or even hours. He couldn't face her, but he had to. He had to tell her he was at least sorry about how he had greeted her when she had first arrived. It was too much to her for her first welcome. He had made a fast move on her and ruined her. Ruined 'them.' He knew from Hikoichi that Chiharu and Rukawa were together. After all, Hikoichi did know everything.  
  
He shifted his feet and slid his hand through his spiky hair. Staring down at the present, he sighed. He knew he couldn't do it. He knew Rukawa would kill him if he did. And he knew that his heart would be broken once again if he saw Chiharu.  
  
So he placed the present down in front of the doorstep and ran. Ran away before he had to do that all over again.  
  
He didn't notice but as he ran, the wind swept the card under the door and into the hands of Chiharu.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
  
  
Is it okay..? Tell me wht ya think in tha Review section.. It seems to be a bit* Too much or too boring... that's wht a friend of mine said..  
  
well, it's up ta ya.. REVIEW!  
  
Watch out for chappie 8*~! 


	9. Differences

Change...  
  
Chapter 8: Differences  
  
By: Alea  
  
"What made you decide to come?"  
  
Yuri's words slipped through his ears at that moment. He didn't want to answer. It's not like he had to. He moved towards the window and looked outside ignoring his sister's words. She hadn't expected an answer from him, he was always like this when they were young. What would change him now? She moved towards her side of the window and sighed. She turned to her brother then back to the window. She was glad he came, at least he was here.  
  
"Chiharu." He mumbled his head hung down and then turned to his suprised sister. "I missed her. I'm here for her birthday.. Only. Nothin else.."  
  
Yuri kept quiet and slightly nodded. He looked away again probaby upset or plainly annoyed that he had to have said something, especially to someone he didn't quite like much. He sighed, she sighed. Yuri set her eyes on him, she had wondered what had happened to her brother. Why was he such.. such a, she couldn't even express it in words. But he was such a wreck. She started to giggle as she remembered John at such a young age bouncing off from chair to chair to the bed as their mother shouted for him to get down. She remembered how Chiharu looked wide eyed and cheered for him. And for herself, she had just smiled, she was.. different.  
  
John looked at his sister, she'd become stronger, successful, yet, strange. Well, she never did talk much in the first place. He tried to think of what Chiharu would say in such a position. She would jump up and down in the seat all happy with her family. She wouldn't care if they didn't chat with one another or if they hated her. What she loved the most was her family. John forced a smile and moved closer to Yuri as he looked down. Chiharu was a special child since birth. Him being a year old and Yuri being two when she had been born. Their father had told them that Chiharu was a miracle. "Ke..John.." Yuri tried to look in his eyes. He was never good at that. She put an arm around him. He seemed shaky, trembling slightly like he did when he was scared 9 years ago. "John.." "I'm sorry." He leaned into his sister. Her hands assuring, as he began to notice, what he had become.  
  
He realized only now, several years later, that he had made a mistake leaving. He had made a mistake that caused his entire life to go down hill. Looking at his sister, for the first time in years, he could not believe she was such a sucess. That was just because he wasn't one. Looking in his reflection, everyday, he never seemed to care. He clutched his fists, he shouldn'tve done what he had. His past, his life was the worst.  
  
"I'm a disgrace...."  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
He knew what the time was, how late he was to greet her with his lovely present. He glanced at his watch and closed his eyes remembering the first time he saw her. The way she strutted around with a smile plastered upon her lips and no one could ever take it away from her. She was a beautiful angel that stepped into his world yet left him for someone else. Sometimes you couldn't get everything you want, that's life. He shut the door of his dorm and walked out making sure he locked the door when he did. A couple of greetings here and there before he walked out into the open. The steps leading down to the street towards her place. He tried to smile with her image in mind. Yet, what kept bothering him was the young girl he had met that same day. She seemed quite like Chiharu, so bright and full of things to say.  
  
"Watch it." Wincing, a man brushed Mitsui's shoulder.  
  
"Oh... uh..Sorrryy."  
  
All of this is starting to catch up with him. That the truth was starting to spill. Ignoring the truth didn't seem to help him. If he only realized that his love for her wasn't enough.. No..he loved her but, loving someone too much wasn't the problem. The problem was him, and was time. He gripped the present tightly, staring at her name. Each letter representing something.. something, it didn't click. Nothing did, he was lost in thought once again. Thinking just of her. A round object suddenly rolled in front of his feet. Looking down, he picked it up. A basketball, no name, no nothing. It's orange color, so faded showing the effort this person gives. A lot of time spent into it. Into basketball.  
  
"Hey."  
  
Mitsui looked towards the right, a tall figure, about his height and seemed about his age stood there. Soaked, and tired. Passing the ball, Mitsui walked forward to see his face. Blond, tall, and pure white. His eyes, hair, and face structure gave it all away.  
  
"Foreign?"  
  
"Yeah." He took the ball and walked into the alley having Mitsui follow him. "Local?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
There was a long silence as they leaned against a brick wall in the alley. Mitsui watched him bouncing the ball back and forth from the wall, to him, the wall, to him. He didn't realize it, but that was all he wanted, just then. To forget about Chiharu and the conflicts with Rukawa and everything they had for eachother. All he needed, was basketball. Soothing as it was, he walked up to the guy and simply faced him, for no apparent reason.  
  
"Don't look at me.." He said. "I'm worthless."  
  
Mitsui averted him eyes to the floor, "You've got problems, .. same as I."  
  
"I'd rather call it issues." He muttered as he caught the ball one last time before placing it beside him.  
  
"The word problems makes it ten times more worse than it is.."  
  
Mitsui nodded, calmly as he walked passed him, and was ready to leave.  
  
"Going?" The guy asked. "If you are.. Send this to my sister."  
  
Mitsui walked back, taking a crushed piece of paper in his hands. He took one glance at the guy, and then back to the crumpled paper. Something made him want to read it.  
  
"Sister?" Mitsui put the paper in his pocket. "You want me to take you to her. I know Japan as if it was written on the back of my hand."  
  
Mitsui so the guy cringe, he saw how his face became unaware of the situation and that the guy was simply not sure in what to say. How could he not? If he came this far in searching, why not take the chance?  
  
"No." He spat. "That's why I'm trying hard not to look for her."  
  
Confused, Mitsui looked at the guy, and sighed. "The name's Mitsui.."  
  
"Tsukamoto, Keiichi but I'd rather be called John, cause I'm adopted.." He replied facing away from  
  
Mitsui. "It's the same, everyone's just so friendly.."  
  
Mitsui took the ball from beside him. When all of a sudden, Tsukamoto clicked in him.  
  
"Wait.. Did you say, Tsukamoto? and you had a sister?"  
  
He nodded. "Actually, I have two sisters."  
  
Mitsui shook his head. What was he thinking? There were many people with the name Tsukamoto. It's not such a great deal with this one being Tsukamoto too. What bothered Mitsui so much, was the hair color and him not being a local.  
  
"I know this is just out of the blue, and I trust you wouldn't know her, but.." Mitsui shoved his hands in his pockets, just maybe he could be the brother of Chiharu. "Are you related to Tsukamoto, Chiharu?"  
  
There was shock covering John's face. His eyes wide and he gaped open. There were sudden thoughts of people reading other's minds. Maybe, just maybe, this Mitsui guy could. John took the ball and kept bouncing it endlessly. He didn't want to say, yes or no. He didn't want to face his sister, or Yuriko.  
  
"Um..." John stammered looking at the ball. "Y---y-yess."  
  
Mitsui stood still, he wished for this chance and it did come true. Luck was definately on his side today.  
  
"You.. You're going to her party, are you?"  
  
John looked at Mitsui with a worried expression as he bounce the ball twice the speed. "I ran off."  
  
Mitsui stole the ball and walked forward, motioning him to join as well. "Ran, off?"  
  
John walked faste beside Mitsui and nodded. "Yeah.. She was the only one who ever liked me as a brother, me being all adopted and shit. My parents just acted all messed up around me. When they died, I decided not to have contact with her, or anyone. Since today was her birthday, being seventeen and all.. I came to see her again. I met up with my other sister, Yuriko.. and we were on our way to see Chiharu. When all of a sudden, I jumped out of the car and ran into this alley. I grabbed this ball, in my bag to keep me company while raoming the streets of Kanagawa. I can't face her, and I don't seem to want to either."  
  
Mitsui kept walking with John, hands in his pockets as he listened carefully.  
  
"You were scared."  
  
"No, I had doubts."  
  
Mitsui nodded as the came to walk in silence along the path towards Chiharu's building. Mitsui didn't say anything to Keiichi--John, and didn't want to tell Chiharu's brother how much he loved his sister. It just seemed wrong, and not the right time. Mitsui looked at John for a second, John was filled with uneasiness and he showed it at the way he was fiddling with his fingers. Little did John know, Mitsui was taking him to see Chiharu.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
It was white, with pure non creased sides. She turned it over looking at the neat handwriting, Sendoh. He had come by. She felt herself lose it, she wanted to scream and she would've. When suddenly a figure, a shadow, stood on the other side of the door.  
  
There was a bang on the door as she opened it quickly. The whole room struck with silence at the loud clamping of the wooden stance. Rukawa looked up watching Chiharu look under the door suspiciously. Ryota was quite shocked by the banging that he actually hugged Ayako out of instinct as Haruko did with Sakuragi.  
  
"Careful," Rukawa stood up and walked beside Chiharu. He was quite intimidated about the banging and wanted him to be right beside her if it was anything wrong.  
  
Chiharu nodded as she twisted the knob to reveal a beautiful young lady standing there with bags on her back. She was breathing heavily, slipping her long raven hair behind her ears.  
  
"Yuri--Yurik--YURIKO!"  
  
Chiharu embraced her sister tightly, dropping and forgetting about the card placed in her hands. She took Rukawa and introduced him to her sister.  
  
"No.. no.." Yuriko breathed heavily. "You.. You must ... John is here.. He ran."  
  
Chiharu felt shocked, the words 'John, here, and ran,' was all that could really send her crazy. "John? Is he missing?"  
  
The room was still silent, and then there were whispers about her siblings. And this John. Kaede looked lost in her words.  
  
'John?' Kaede thought to himself. 'A missing guy.. with Chiharu all worked up... John..'  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^ 


End file.
